To Have and To Hold
by willgirl
Summary: The Sixth and Final story in the Year in the Life Series. B&B all the way!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the short opening to the last story of the series, To Have and To Hold. I hope you like it! **

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Angela said, taking in the scene before her. Dr. Temperance Brennan, world-renowned forensic anthropologist and best selling author had her gloved hand in a paper mache skeleton. Booth as usual was leaning against the rail, smirking. Parker was next to Brennan looking anxious.

"Parker's school project." She replied. "He built a paper mache skeleton, well the top half anyway and now he has something stuck in it and he needs it for this afternoon."

"I really, really need it." Parker said, shifting from foot to foot.

"What's stuck?" Angela asked smiling at how determined Brennan was to get the object out for Parker.

"A marble." She replied, continuing to carefully dig through the skeleton with her forceps.

Angela smiled and thought of how natural Brennan seemed being a mom. Even though it had only been three months since it became official, it felt like she had been Parker's mom forever. There were definitely changes. She worked less hours,(although not by much)and took most weekends off as well.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Cam asked, coming up the platform, Hodgins and Zach in tow.

"Mom is fixing my skeleton for my class." Parker piped up.

"Wow, impressive!" Hodgins said.

"My mom helped me make it amatronically correct." Parker replied. Everyone smiled at Parker's mispronunciation of the word.

"I think I've almost got it." She said, tugging harder.

"That's good." Cam replied. "Because we need the table soon."

"Sorry about this." She said. "It's for a project and apparently Booth couldn't get it out at home so they brought it here."

"Hey." Booth said. "I left it to the professionals."

She gave another hard yank with the forceps and pulled out not a marble, but a ring.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I couldn't leave you hanging for too long! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all of the reviews!**

She didn't hear Parker shouting or Angela squealing. All she saw was the ring gripped in between the forceps. It was a silver filigree ring that had a row of small diamonds and rubies interwoven throughout it. It was beautiful. She glanced up from the ring and her eyes connected with Booth, who was now making his way towards her.

"Now it's time for your part, Daddy!" Parker said, jumping up and down.

Booth nodded but remained silent. He came and stood in front of her. He cleared his throat nervously and began to speak.

"Temperance." He started. "When we first became partners, I didn't realize that it would change my life, that you would change my life but now I can't imagine my life without you in it. I like that we fix each other, that we argue and push each other, we make each other better people, these things that make us have the best partnership, both professional and personal." He paused for a moment and took a breath. His hands were shaking like crazy. He tried to read the emotion in her eyes but he couldn't.

"You have done so much for me. You gave this relationship a shot, you became a mother to my son, you are always there for me to watch my back and I wouldn't want it any other way. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you because I knew since Kenton but I kept it hidden. Kept my mouth shut because I didn't think I deserved you. But you showed me that I did. The past nine months have been the most important of my life and I love you."

He took another deep breath. "So, that being said, Bones, will you marry me?"

She stared at him, tears slipping down her face unnoticed, her right hand still gripping the forcep. Her left hand was curled in a fist and she was shaking from head to toe. She looked into his eyes and could see the love and passion that he held for her. She didn't have to think or analyze, it was the easiest decision that she ever made. All she said was one word.

"Yes."

A smile spread over his face and before she knew it, she was in his arms and he was kissing her passionately and smiling at the same time, a difficult feat. Everyone in the lab was clapping and cheering. They broke apart and he reached for the forceps and gently pulled them out of her hand. He reached for the ring, the forceps clattering to the ground. He held her hand and slid the ring on her finger, leaning forward and kissing her at the same time.

"What's going on here?" Dr. Goodman said, coming up to the platform.

"My daddy's marrying my mom!" Parker shouted

They broke away from their kiss laughing.

"Well then, congratulations." Goodman said, smiling.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Can I hug you now?" Angela said, from the corner where she was hyperventilating.

"Yes you can." She replied laughing.

Angela came over and gave her a big hug. "So happy for you sweetie." She said.

"Thanks Ange." She replied.

"My turn! My turn!" Parker said, coming towards her. She scooped him up into a hug.

"Mom, I had to keep that secret for a long, long time!" Parker said. "And we made the skeleton and its not really for a project, Daddy said it was for a surprise and we surprised you didn't we?"

"Yes you did." She replied, giving him a squeeze. "Wait, not really for a project?"

"Nope." Parker said. "It was all pretend!!." She put Parker down and turned to Booth with her hands on her hips.

"Seeley Christopher Booth, you made me paper mache for three days and it wasn't even real?" she said.

"Yeah, welll…" he replied, shrugging his shoulders. She crossed her arms and pretended to look mad. "Come on, Bones." He said. "It wasn't that bad, besides you looked cute sound asleep with paper mache on your face!"

She took a few steps and punched him lightly in the arm. "You owe me."

"Yes I do." He replied, leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Well I have to get Parker back to school." He said. "Come on bub."

"Bye Mom!" Parker said, giving her another hug.

"Bye Parker." She replied.

"I will be back after I drop him off." He said. "By the way, we can no longer go to the jewellers on Weston Road."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Well when I went to pick out your ring I needed to make sure that you could still put on your latex gloves while wearing it." He said.

"I noticed that." She replied softly, looking down at the beautiful ring once more.

"So after I picked the ring out I made the sales girl try it on and then try to put latex gloves on." He said chuckling. "Needless to say, they thought I was a little weird."

Hodgins and Goodman starting laughing.

"Dude that's hilarious." Hodgins said.

"It was kind of embarrassing." He replied laughing. "Okay well I will be back. See you guys later." He said, gesturing to the squints. "See you later Mrs. Booth." He said to her, waiting for her reaction.

She looked shocked for a moment then recovered. "If you think I am taking your name, then you have got another thing coming. The taking of the male's name signifies the transfer of a woman who was considered property…"

He started laughing. "Don't worry I was just kidding." He shouted back as he headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of this fluffical nonsense! I hope you like!**

She leaned against his chest and sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." She replied, snuggling closer. They were sitting on the couch, relaxing after a long day. "It's just that…it's been four days."

He immediately knew what she was talking about. "And?" he asked.

"And Angela's driving me crazy!" she replied.

He started to laugh. "You had to know that was going to happen, Bones." He said.

"Yeah, well you didn't have to ask me to marry you!" she protested, twisting the ring around her finger.

"I do recall you saying you would comprise on marriage the first time we visited my parents." He said. "So technically this is your fault."

"My fault?" she said, sitting up and turning around. "If you think that.." She was cut off by his lips on hers. She pushed him away. "You can't just can't kiss me every time..." He kissed her again, pulling her closer to him. They parted and she smiled.

"What were we talking about again?" he said, smiling.

"You know very well." She replied, settling back down against his chest.

"Okay so why is she driving you crazy?" he asked.

"Because all she will talk about is the wedding and she keeps giving me books and going on about flowers and things." she said. "And we haven't even talked about it and honestly I don't have interest in it."

"You don't?" he asked.

"It's not that I don't, it's just that flowers and cake and dresses doesn't interest me that much. I have interest in the actually marrying part. The you and me part. Why, do you want a big thing?"

"What? No." he replied. "I just want to stand up in front of the judge with our friends and family and get married and have a party afterwards. It's our wedding, we can do whatever we want."

"A judge?" she asked. "Why not a priest?"

"Well you are not Catholic." He replied.

"But you are." She said. "And it's important to you and your family. I will behave, I promise. I mean if we are allowed."

"I think we could find a priest who would be willing to marry us." He said. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." She replied.

"Besides, I think we are getting ahead of ourselves." He said. "We haven't picked a date or anything."

"Well…." She said hesitantly. "I have an idea."

"Aha! So you have been thinking about it." He said. "When?"

"Ummm, December 23rd." she replied.

He sat up abruptly, taking her with him. "This December 23rd?" he asked. "You do realize that it is the middle of September right?"

"Yes, but if we are going to keep it small then it shouldn't be a problem." She said.

"Right before Christmas." He mused. "The day of the gift exchange last year."

"And the day we had our first kiss." She replied.

"So you are a romantic!" he said, giving her a squeeze. "I knew it!"

"I am not!" she replied. "I just think it's appropriate and logical."

"Uh uh." He said. "There is nothing logical about it. You are a closet romantic. Oh man, am I going to have to bring you excessive amounts of flowers and read you bad poetry?" He chuckled.

"No!" she said, smacking his chest. "That's Angela, not me."

"Well, what do you want?" he said, a twinkle in his eye.

She smiled back. "I want you to take me to bed." She said bluntly.

"Yes ma'am!" he replied, scooping her up and heading towards the bedroom.

* * *

"I like you like this." He said, stroking her face with his hand.

"Like what?" she teased.

"Lying in bed, completely naked expect for your ring." He said. "It's a good look for you."

She laughed. "You're sporting a good look yourself." She replied with a grin.

"So December 23rd, huh?" he said. "We wouldn't have a honeymoon because it's Christmas."

"I don't really want one, do you?" she asked. "Because if you do.."

"I think Christmas makes a good honeymoon." He replied. "We will have Parker for some of it though, so we won't be able to do all the things couples usually do on honeymoons."

"Hmm.., what are those things?" she asked, giving him a wicked smile.

"Don't even start with me, Temperance." He growled.

"So.." she said snuggling next to him. "How does this work? I mean we need a church and a place to have a party right?"

"Right. And food.." he started.

"We should get Sid to do the food." She said.

"That's a good idea." He replied. "And we need a wedding party. Bridesmaids and groomsmen, I mean."

"How many?" she asked.

"As much or as little as you want." He replied. " I know Jared is going to be my best man."

"Well Angela is my maid person." She said. "What?" she asked, seeing him try to contain his laughter.

"Maid of honour you mean." He said grinning.

"Whatever." She replied.

"And obviously Parker would be involved." He said. "He could be the ring bearer."

"He would like that." She said. She was silent for a moment before she spoke again. "By the way, I meant it before. I am not changing my name."

"Temperance, I wouldn't want you to." He said. "You are Temperance Brennan, famous author and forensic anthropologist and the woman I fell in love with."

"Thanks." She replied, trying to stifle a yawn.

He gently stroked her hair and watched as her eyes shut and she fell asleep curled up against him. He yawned and closed his eyes, sleep overtaking him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Glad everyone is liking the story, thanks for the reviews!!!!**

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" Angela said.

"I wanted to apologize for getting frustrated with you yesterday regarding all the wedding stuff." She said.

"No sweetie, it was me." Angela replied. "I just got excited."

"Well I need you to be, because I need to plan and I don't know what to do, so I need your help." She said.

"Absolutely." Angela said.

"But listen Ange, it's going to be small so we can't overdo it." She said.

"I promise." Angela replied.

"Besides, Booth said that it was your duty as my maid of honour."

"I'm your maid of honour?" Angela asked.

"Of course." She replied. "Who else would it be?"

"Thanks Bren." Angela said, giving her a hug. "Well we have plenty of time to plan the wedding so we can take it slow."

"Actually, Angela we can't." she said. "Booth and I decided to get married on Dec.23rd."

"This Dec. 23rd?" Angela said looking shocked.

"Yes." She replied calmly.

"We have a lot to do then." Angela said. "Wait, Dec. 23rd? That was the gift exchange last year. And when you first….awwww! That is so romantic." She gushed. "Did Booth come up with that? He is so cute. The way he looks at you with those smouldering eyes.."

"Angela, focus!" she said. "And it was my idea."

"Wow that is so sweet." Angela said. She had her hands clasped and her eyes were glazed over.

"Angela? Angela?" she said, waving her hand in front of Angela's face.

"What?" Angela asked. "Sorry sweetie, I was just caught up in the romance of it."

"The romance of what?" Booth said, coming in the office door, file folder in hand.

"The romance of you two getting married on Dec. 23rd" Angela replied. "Hell, the romance of you two getting married at all!"

"Has she been like this all morning?" he asked, turning to her.

She nodded. "So do you have something for me?" she asked.

"Not a case." He replied. "I just need you to sign off on these reports. And I need to talk to Hodgins and Zach."

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking about it and I decided I would like to have Hodgins and Zach as my two groomsmen. So I am going to have three." He said.

"Really?" she asked. She was touched by the fact that he would pick Hodgins and Zach.

"They are my friends." He said laughing. "Even if they are squints."

"Hey, I am a squint and I am your fiancée." She said.

"That's true." He replied, moving closer to her. "You definitely are." He pulled her close and kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss deepened and soon they were locked in each other's embrace.

"Umm, hello?" Angela said. "Maid of honour still in the room?"

The broke apart and laughed.

"Sorry, Ange." The said simultaneously.

"I am going to have three people too." She said. "Angela, Kate and Serena." She turned to Angela. "Kate is Booth's cousin. We met the first time I visited and we have stayed in contact. And you know of Serena. She went to college with me. She's a forensic anthropologist as well, in Montreal."

"Oh I am so excited!" Angela said. "The first thing we have to do is get your dress. That is the most important."

"I really do not want a huge production out of it." She said. "No shopping for ten hours or anything."

"I promise!" Angela said.

"Well, I should let you two get back to whatever you were doing." Booth said. "Funny how you will spend the day talking weddings with Angela, yet you won't let me take you to lunch half the time."

"We haven't spent the day…I have been working." She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, whatever Mrs. Booth." He replied grinning.

"Don't call me Mrs. Booth!" she said, trying to look angry. Unfortunately that charm smile of his melted her resolve.

He just smiled once more and walked out the door towards Hodgins and Zach.

"We should go this afternoon." Angela said.

"Go where?" she asked.

"Wedding dress shopping!" Angela replied.

"Angela, it's the middle of the work day. I have two skeletons I have to authenticate and a pile of paperwork." She said. "And I don't think Cam is just going to let us go."

"We should invite her then." Angela said. "Cam has good fashion sense, she will be able to help."

"Angela, do you honestly think that she would want to come pick out a wedding dress for her ex-boyfriend's fiancée?" she replied.

"Come on, Bren, you know she is over that." Angela said,. "Besides she is seeing someone. And you two have been working without any problems in the last few months."

"It's still the middle of the day." She noted.

"Yes, it is the middle of the day." Angela said. "The middle of a very long and boring day. We don't have a case, we have done our quota of bodies from limbo, the boys are racing bugs again…I think it would be a perfect time to go. Let me go talk to Cam and I will be back."

Before she could say anything, Angela was out the door and on her way to Cam's office. She sat back in her chair and started closing down her computer. She knew that Angela would convince Cam and that they would be on their way soon. When Angela had an idea, she usually didn't let go of it. She walked out to the platform where Hodgins and Zach were talking animatedly about some experiment.

"Hi." She said. "What are you two doing?"

The both jumped guiltily. "Umm…well.." Zach started to say.

"It's okay." She replied. "I wasn't getting much done either."

"Booth asked us to be his groomsmen." Hodgins said.

" I know." She replied. "He just told me. I think it's great."

"It's definitely unexpected." Hodgins said. "But I am excited. Not about the monkey suit but the rest."

"Monkey suit?" Zach asked, looking confused.

"Okay, we can go." Angela said coming up to them. She was bobbing up and down in excitement.

"Go where?" Hodgins asked.

"Cam, Bren and I have to go out on some business." Angela replied. "You two need to stay here and man the fort. Go get your stuff, Bren."

She headed back to her office and grabbed her jacket and purse. She really wasn't looking forward to spending the entire day trying on white poufy dresses. Actually, no that was not going to happen. She was determined that she would not look ridiculous and as much as she loved Angela, she was the type of person who liked poufy. She headed to the front where Cam and Angela were waiting.

"You didn't have to do this." She said bluntly to Cam. "It's the middle of the workday."

"Don't worry, Dr. Brennan." Cam replied. "I wasn't getting anything done at all. Besides, sometimes a girl needs to play dress up."

"Okay, let's go." Angela said. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She replied. She turned and faced Hodgins and Zach who were madly planning something.

"Could you please not put another pig in a wood chipper or anything like that while we are gone?" she said.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan." Zach replied.

"Pig in a wood chipper?" Cam asked.

"Long story." Angela replied. "We will tell you about it on the way."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you like! **

"So here we are!" Angela said, pulling into the parking lot. 

"Where are we Ange?" she asked. 

"Well I was driving by here the other day and I noticed this cute little bridal store so I thought we could go." Angela replied.

"Driving by huh?" she said. 

"Well…." Angela said, trailing off.

"Angela! It's been five days and you have been researching wedding dress stores?' she exclaimed.

"I knew you wouldn't so I wanted to be prepared." Angela replied.

"She's got a point there Doc." Cam said.

"Fine." She said, as she got out of the car. "Here are the rules. Nothing puffy or large or scary looking. And it doesn't have to be white either."

"What?" Angela said. "It has to be white. It's tradition."

"A white wedding dress is supposed to represent virginity, Ange. Something I definitely do not have." She replied. "As well, you know I don't do traditions."

"Okay, let's move away from the sex talk and go inside okay?" Cam said, ushering them towards the door.

The stepped into what appeared to be a never ending mass of white fluff. She immediately sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon. 

"Hello?" Angela said, venturing further into the store.

"Hi. I will be right with you." Came a voice from the back of the store. A woman came from the back carrying two dresses and about five tiaras stacked on top. "Sorry about this, just give me a moment." She said. She placed the dresses behind the counter and came around. "Hi, I am Julia, the owner of this store. How can I help you?"

"Well…I'm looking for a dress." She said.

"Okay, well don't sound so nervous about it honey." Julia replied, smiling. "Come on in."

"Thanks." She said. "Oh, I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan." She held out her hand.

"The author?" Julia replied. "I love your books."

"Umm…thank you." She said awkwardly. She never knew what to say when people praised her books. "These are my friends, Dr. Cam Saroyan and Angela Montenegro."

Julia reached forward and shook both of their hands. "Welcome." Julia clapped her hands together. "Let's get started. First I need all of the details, when you are getting married, where, etc."

"I don't know if I can answer everything." She replied. "We are getting married on Dec.23rd but I don't know where yet. I mean, in DC of course."

"Dec. 23rd and you haven't picked the hall yet?" Julia asked.

"They just got engaged five days ago." Angela said.

"And I was dragged here to find a dress." She said bluntly.

"Hmmm…" Julia said. "First of all, I need to take your measurements, so if you all will come to the back…" 

They followed her to the back of the store. 

"So what's the name of your fiancée?" Julia asked.

"Booth." She replied. She noted the look of confusion on Julia's face. "I mean Special Agent Seeley Booth." She amended.

"Like the character in the book?" Julia asked.

"No, my characters are fictional." She replied.

Angela laughed. "They aren't and you know it, sweetie." Angela said.

"Yeah, well don't tell him or he will get a bigger head then he already has." She said grinning.

They chatted while Julia was taking her measurements. 

"Okay there." Julia said. "I have the perfect dress for you."

"Really?" Cam asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to take her measurements just to be sure that we had the right size." Julia replied. "I just didn't want to disappoint you."

"Well…ummm." She started.

"Don't worry." Julia said. "It's not poufy or frilly at all."

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Unlike Miss Angela here, you are definitely not a traditionalist." Julia replied. "However if you want the all white thing, then I will have to pick a new dress, because this one is red. Well, red and white."

"I think I would like to try it on." She said.

"Okay, hold on I will go get it." Julia said, disappearing to the back of the store.

A non-poufy red dress? She was starting to like Julia.

Julia came back carrying something in a garment bag. "You two," she said, gesturing to Angela and Cam "go back to the front. I always like the element of surprise."

Angela nodded and they headed to the front. 

"Now Dr. Brennan, let me help you into this dress." Julia said smiling. "And you can tell me how a non-traditionalist like yourself is getting married in the first place."

She laughed and proceeded to tell her story while Julia helped her get into the dress. 

"Okay the mirror is over this way, Dr. Brennan." Julia said, leading her over to another part of the room.

She looked into the mirror and felt her breath hitch. She looked completely different. The dress was a white halter dress with a small train at the back. There was small and intricate red and silver beading that went all around the waist and down one side of the dress. The dress was white until about her calf down when it blended into a gorgeous colour of red.

"The bottom is based on the dress Gwen Stefani wore at her wedding." Julia said.

"Who?" she replied, not tearing her eyes away from the mirror.

Julia just smiled. "So what do you think?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's beautiful." She replied honestly. "I like the red."

"I noticed that it matches your ring as well." Julia said.

"I didn't realize that." She said, looking down at her ring.

"Well let me go get your friends." Julia replied, heading to the front of the store.

She kept looking at herself in the mirror. She wasn't one for sentimentality but she felt that this was it. 'A gut feeling.' She thought to herself. She starting laughing. If Booth knew that she used her gut to pick her wedding dress, she would never hear the end of it.

"Oh sweetie." She heard from behind her. She turned and there was Angela and Cam both staring open mouthed at the dress.

"So…?" she asked.

"Wow, Dr. Brennan, that dress looks gorgeous on you." Cam said.

"Thank you." She replied. She looked at Angela who had not said another word and she noticed she was crying.

"Ange why are you crying?" she asked.

"Because…because you look so beautiful and you are marrying Booth and .." Angela broke off with a loud sigh.

"Do you want the dress?" she said, laughing at the dazed look on Angela's face. She looked back at the mirror. "I'll take it."

"Good, that's what I thought you would say." Julia replied. " I love giving a dress to someone who is worthy of it. Now if I might make a suggestion. I don't think you need to have a tiara or a veil or anything. You should just keep your hair down but maybe have it clipped in the back with a fancy hair clip."

"I definitely do not want a veil." She said. "The clip is a good idea."

"That's what I am here for." Julia said chuckling. "Now we also sell bridesmaid dresses, so if you need those too let me know. That way we can match the colour exactly to this dress."

"Thank you." She replied, turning once more to look into the mirror.

"Keep it on for as long as you want darling." Julia said. "I will just be right back." She headed to the front of the store, leaving the three of them alone.

"So?" she said to them.

"Definitely take it." Cam said. "And now you know your wedding colours."

"Wedding colours?" she asked.

"Yes." Cam replied. "Your bridesmaid dresses can match your dress and if you want, the groomsmen and Booth's tuxes can match too. As well you can pick your flowers to match."

"That seems like a lot of matching." She said. 

"Don't worry, it sounds worse then it is." Cam said smiling.

She turned to look at Angela.

"It's perfect, sweetie." Angela said. "Booth will be wanting to tear it off you as soon as he sees it."

"Angela!" she cried, as Julia entered back into the room.

"That is why the groom isn't allowed to see the bride before the wedding." Julia said chuckling. "Now let me just pin you, because there are going to be a few alterations, and then you can take the dress off."

"Okay." She replied.

"You should get your bridesmaids together and start looking for dresses as soon as possible." Julia said. "You don't want to be rushing. By the way, there is a tux store a few doors down as well, run by a friend of mine. So how many bridesmaids, groomsmen, etc?"

"I am having Angela as my maid of honour and then two bridesmaids. Booth is having three as well and then our son Parker will be…I can't remember what it's called." She said.

"Ring bearer, sweetie?" Angela said.

"Yeah that's it." She replied.

"I can see you aren't into the whole wedding thing." Julia replied.

"I've never been to a wedding." She admitted.

"That's okay." Julia said. " I get the feeling that your friends here are willing to help you with all of the details."

"You have no idea!" she replied, shooting a pointed look at Angela.

When she got home, he was already in the kitchen cooking. She rounded the corner and clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh. The radio was on and Booth was singing Bon Jovi while stirring something in a pot. 

"Nice singing." She said, starting to laugh.

He jumped and turned around. "Jeez Bones, don't scare me like that." He said.

"Sorry." She replied. "How can I make it up to you?"

His grin turned wicked. "Well…." He trailed off.

"Eyes on the pot Seeley." She said grinning back.

He turned back just in time to stop the water from overflowing. "So how was the rest of your day?" he asked. "Did you talk weddings?"

"Actually we did better than that." She replied. "We went wedding dress shopping."

"Really?" he said, looking at her incredulously. "In the middle of the day?"

"Angela and Cam made me go." She stated.

"You went wedding dress shopping with Angela and Cam?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied. 'Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Was it torturous?" he asked, knowing how much she would have hated it.

"Actually it was great." She said. "I only tried on one dress and I bought it."

"You bought your dress already?" he said. "What does it look like?"

"Apparently its tradition that I am not supposed to tell you." She said. "Angela made me swear."

"I thought you didn't do traditions." He said with a gleam in his eye.

"But you do." She replied laughing.

"You are such a tease." He said. "So dinner will be ready in ten minutes."

"Okay, I am going to go work on my book." She replied, heading out of the kitchen. 

He continued stirring for a few seconds until her head popped back in the doorway. 

"By the way?" she said seductively. "If you think the wedding dress will be good, wait till you see the wedding lingerie."

He watched her disappear back down the hall and he groaned. This was going to be a long three months.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! I completely forgot to post this, so I'm posting 2 chapters at once as a treat! I hope you like and thank you so much for all of the reviews!**

As she walked in, she noticed Hodgins, Zach and a very sleepy Angela waiting for them.

"Hey sweetie." Angela mumbled.

"Hey Ange." She replied, swiping her card and letting herself and her companions up onto the platform. 

"Jared, Kate, these are my friends; Angela Montenegro, Dr. Jack Hodgins, and Dr. Zach Addy. They all work with me here." She said. "This is Jared, Booth's brother and Kate, Booth's cousin."

"You need to get used to saying my brother in law." Jared said.

"Sorry." She replied.

"Don't worry." He said grinning. "I can imagine it takes a while to get used to marrying my older brother."

"If you will all excuse me for a moment, I just need to check my email." She said.

"Bren, it's Saturday morning." Angela exclaimed. "You need to focus on shopping today, not work."

"I am waiting for an important email from my editor." She replied, as she headed to her office. "Besides, I already have my dress."

"So where's Booth?" Hodgins asked.

"He's picking up Parker at Rebecca's." Jared replied. "He should be here shortly."

"So we are just missing one bridesmaid right?" Kate asked.

"Yeah." Angela replied. "We are missing Serena. She is a friend of Bren's and a forensic anthropologist as well. They met in college." Angela looked over and saw Brennan walking out of her office, x-ray in hand. "Sweetie, what are you doing?"

"I am looking at this x-ray." She replied. "Zach, this doesn't make sense. The parietal bone is…"

"Temperance Brennan!" shouted a voice from the entrance doors. "Get your ass down here and give me a hug!"

All heads turned and looked at the door where a woman holding two bags stood. 

She immediately put the x ray down and headed down the stairs, only to be crushed into a hug.

"Tempe you look fabulous!" the woman said.

"You too, Serena." She replied, smiling warmly. "Come meet everyone."

She lead Serena up the stairs. "Serena this is.. she started.

"No, let me guess." Serena interrupted. "You must be Zach Addy." She said to Zach. "Wait, sorry, Dr. Zach Addy, I apologize. I hate when people do that to me." She moved along the group of people. "And you are Dr. Hodgins, I presume?" 

Hodgins nodded.

"I have heard a lot about you." Serena said. She moved down past where Jared stood until she stood in front of Angela. "You must be Angela." She said.

"Yes I am." Angela replied.

"Apparently we are never supposed to meet because we might force Tempe to have a little fun instead of working all day." Serena said.

Angela laughed. "Don't worry, now that you are here, we can definitely take care of that. This is Kate by the way," she said, gesturing. "Kate is the other bridesmaid and Booth's cousin."

"Nice to meet you." Serena said. "I am assuming you will help us in our evil plan."

"Of course!" Kate said.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you meet." She muttered. "This is Jared, Booth's brother."

"Well nice to meet you." Serena said, looking at him appreciatively.

"Sorry I'm married." Jared replied.

"Damn!" Serena said. "Where can a girl catch a break?"

"Sorry about Mike." She said.

"Ahh, that's okay." Serena replied. "You know guys. They think what you do is interesting until they realize that you don't have sex on top of exam tables like they do in those tv shows. Enough about me, where is he?"

"He's picking up Parker, he should be here any minute." She replied. 

"Good, because I am starving!" Angela said. The others nodded their head in agreement.

"Yes, when we get to the restaurant I need to hear the whole story." Serena said.

"What are you talking about?" she said.

"Forgive me Tempe, but two lines in an email about how you are living with your partner and have adopted his son doesn't cut it." Serena said. "I want the whole story!"

She rolled her eyes. "Serena…"

"I will tell it!" Angela said, excitedly. 

Serena nodded her head and then started walking around.

"Hot damn, Tempe!" she said. 'No wonder you turned down Stanford. Twice, I might add."

"Well…" she trailed off.

"I know we don't have time now, but I am getting a tour right?" Serena asked.

"Absolutely." She replied. "Booth and I can show you before we take you to the airport."

"I love how you refer to your fiancée as Booth." Serena said. "What does he call you?"

"Well, most of the time he calls me…"

"Bones!" he shouted from the door.

"Bones, eh?" Serena said, laughing.

"Mom!" Parker yelled, trying to wiggle out of Booth's arms. He ran up the stairs and waited until she swiped the card before jumping into her arms.

"Guess what? We had pajama day at school and I got to wear my pajamas and slippers, and I swinged high on the swings and Timmy ate a worm and then he threw it up and Mommy and I went to a concert and I missed you." Parker said all in one breath, before wrapping his arms around her neck tightly.

"Whoa, settle down there bud." He said as he came up on the platform. "She doesn't need to hear everything that happened in the last four days all at once."

"And I drew you a picture!" Parker said, moving away from her and back to Booth, who had a piece of paper in his hands. Parker grabbed it and went back to her.

"Here." Parker said, handing it to her.

She looked down and saw a picture of the three of them in the park.

"Thanks Parker." She said. "Do you want to go put it in my office?"

"Okay." Parker replied, running towards her office.

"Hey." She said, turning to Booth.

"Hey yourself." He replied, moving closer to her.

"Booth this is Serena, my friend from college." She said. "Serena this is Seeley Booth."

"Special Agent Seeley Booth." He corrected. She rolled her eyes. "Hey, if you insist to be referred to as DR. Temperance Brennan, then at least I get to be introduced as Special Agent Seeley Booth. And it's nice to meet you Serena."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Serena replied. "I've read all about you."

"Serena!" she exclaimed.

"What, Bones, everyone knows Andy Lister is based on me." He said.

"My characters are fictional!" she replied. 

"Whatever." He replied, pulling her close and planting a kiss on her lips.

"Awwww!! Angela, Kate and Serena said in unison.

"Oh brother." Hodgins muttered.

She pulled away from him, looking slightly embarrassed. "Let's go eat."

"Sounds good." He replied. "What's the plan for today anyway?"

"Well the girls are finding bridesmaid dresses and Bren is having another fitting for her stunning dress." Angela said. "At the same time, you guys will be trying on tuxes. Then we have to go buy shoes and other such things. You guys can do whatever you want and then we will meet up for lunch. Sounds good?"

"I like the part about food!" Jared said.

"Alright let's go." She said, as Parker came running back. 

"The diner?" Booth asked.

"Sounds good." She said, smiling back at him. He grabbed her hand and they headed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, I hope you like! I just posted a chapter before this one, so don't forget to go back and read it!**

As they ate breakfast, Angela recounted in great detail how Booth and Brennan got together. Both Zach and Hodgins rolled their eyes, having heard it numerous times before.

"Okay that whole story is just cute." Kate said. "I can't believe you two didn't get together immediately."

"It wasn't for the lack of Angela trying that's for sure." He said, turning to Parker. "How's those pancakes buddy?" 

"Good Daddy." Parker replied. His face was smeared with syrup.

"Well I'm done." Angela said, pushing her plate away. "I do have a maid of honour dress to fit into."

"Is yours going to be different then ours?" Kate asked.

"I don't know." Angela said. "What do you want Bren?"

"It doesn't matter to me." She replied. "Why, is it supposed to be different?"

"Well sometimes, but we will ask Julia." Angela said.

"We should get going." She said.

"Okay, let me just get Parker cleaned up." He said. "Come on bub." He grabbed Parker's hand and they headed to the washroom.

"Okay despite the blond curls, Parker seems to me to be a miniature of Booth." Serena said.

"Oh he is." Kate replied. "From what I've seen."

"You don't see him a lot?" Serena asked.

"We only got joint custody four months ago." She interjected. "Before that, Booth only got to see Parker every couple of weeks."

"And when Parker was born my Catholic family had a hard time with the whole pregnancy with no marriage thing." Kate said. "Which reminds me, I hope you are not deserting me and are going to start having babies."

"Absolutely not!" she replied. "I compromised on the marriage thing, but I won't regarding children."

"Thank god!" Serena said. "I thought I had lost you!"

Parker and Booth headed back to the table.

"So are we ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes." She replied. Everyone got up and started heading towards the door. She looked back to see if he was coming and in an instant felt his hands around her waist. He quickly scooped her up into his arms before she could protest.

"Seeley!! she shouted. Everyone stopped walking and turned back to them.

"What?" he said innocently.

"Put me down, we are in the middle of the diner." She said, her cheeks turning red. 

"Sorry Bones, no can do. I am practising my threshold move." He replied laughing as he carried her towards the door.

"Threshold? What?" she said as she tried to wiggle out of his arms.

"Yeah, you know where I carry you across the threshold after we get married." He replied. Before she could say anything, he bent his head down and kissed her. She couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. He pulled apart and looked at everyone else.

"So what do you guys think?" he said. "Is my threshold move good or do I need to practice more?"

Everyone starting laughing.

"Practice!" Angela shouted. 

He put her down on the ground and grinned cheekily at her as they walked out of the diner.

"Nice move, bro!" Jared said, clapping him on the shoulder.

"That was embarrassing." She said, walking beside him.

"Oh come on Bones, you liked it." He replied squeezing her waist.

She tried to look angry but she couldn't help but smile at the look on his face. 'Damn his charm smile.' She thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ding of the doorbell signalled their arrival into the shop.

"Just a minute!" Julia shouted from the back. They all crowded into the front sitting area.

"So this is it, huh Bones?" he asked.

"You are not seeing anything." She replied. She looked over and noticed Kate, Serena and Angela huddled into a corner whispering. She could vaguely make out the word stagette, whatever that meant.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

They all jumped away from each other guiltily. 

"Nothing." Serena said grinning wickedly.

"Oh god." She replied. She knew they were up to something. 

"Dr. Brennan!" Julia said, coming towards them.

"Hi, Julia." She replied. "I have brought everyone along as requested."

"Good." Julia said, turning to Booth. "You must be Booth. I'm Julia, your fiancée's wedding dress supplier."

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"And you must be Parker." Julia said, looking down at the small boy in front of Booth. "Your mom has told me lots about you."

"Hi." Parker said.

She introduced Julia to everyone else.

"It's time for you boys to leave so that Dr. Brennan can have her fitting." Julia said. "And no coming back and peeking. Especially you." She said, pointing to Booth. "The tux shop is three doors down, ask for Sam he will help you."

"Thanks Julia." Booth said, flashing her his charm smile. "See you girls later." He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and headed out the door with the rest of the guys.

"Well." Julia said, turning to her. "Now I get it. You agreeing to marry that is. I think I would agree to anything that man said."

The girls laughed.

"Alright, let's get you into your dress first and then we can look for bridesmaid dresses, sound good?" Julia said.

"Sounds great." Angela piped up. "I am so excited to see you in this dress again Bren."

They all headed to the back of the store where she tried on her dress for the third time. 

"Wow." Serena said as she modeled it for them.

"Ditto." Kate exclaimed.

"Thanks." She said shyly.

"See I told you, isn't it gorgeous?" Angela said.

"Now I picked out several different bridesmaid dresses that matched with this colour of red. They all are different styles. Are you having all the dresses the same?" Julia said.

"It's up to them." She replied. "Really, you can have what ever you want."

"You are the least bossy bride I have ever come across." Julia said, smiling. "Let me go get them, I will be right back." She turned and headed into the back room.

"Tempe you look fantastic!" Kate said. "Really, you do."

"Are you crying?" she said to Serena, who was brushing tears away from her eyes. "You are as bad as Angela!"

"It's just…Tempe, I am so glad you are happy. You are happy, right?" Serena said.

"Yes." She replied softly. "Yes I am."

"Good. You deserve it." Serena said, coming over and hugging her.

"Group hug!" Angela said, as her and Kate joined her in the hug.

"Okay, okay." She said laughing as they pulled apart.

"Here we are." Julia said, bringing out several stacks of dresses. "These are three different ones, however I like this one." She said, holding up a red empire waist dress.

"That's beautiful." Angela said. 

"Well each of you go try on a different one and we will see which looks the best with the dress." Julia said. "Oh and Dr. Brennan, I have something for you as well."

"What?" she asked. 

"Well, I didn't know if you were planning on getting any photos taken out in the snow, but if you were then you could use this." Julia said, unwrapping and holding out a white fur cape.

"Okay you definitely have to get that." Angela said excitedly.

She reached out and got the cloak from Julia's hands. It was incredibly soft. 

"Go try on the dresses, girls." Julia said, ushering them to the change rooms. Julia helped her put on the cloak. "It looks good on you."

"Thanks." She replied, looking at herself in the mirror again. 'Stop it.' She thought to herself. 'You are getting mushy over clothes.' But she couldn't help it. "It's great." She said.

"Here, let's take it off before you sweat to death." Julia said, smiling. 

She removed the cloak and waited for the girls to finish dressing.

Serena came out first, wearing a red halter dress that had beading around the waist.

"So?" Serena asked.

"It's nice." She replied.

"Mmm, it's okay." Serena replied. "I think we should all have matching dresses and I am leaning towards the one that Julia picked out."

"I agree." Angela said, coming out in that dress. "Wow, Julia you are the dress equivalent of Sid."

"That looks really good on you Ange." She said.

"Who's Sid?" Kate said, coming out of the change room.

"Oh we should go to Wong Foo's for dinner tonight!" Angela said. "Sid owns it. It's this great restaurant. You never order, he just knows exactly what you want."

"Really?" Serena said, sceptically.

"Sid's a genius." She said. "We eat there all the time and he has never got it wrong once."

"And when Bren says all the time, she means all the time." Angela said. "Booth and her are there at least three times a week."

"We have cases." She protested. "Sometimes there isn't a lot of time to eat. Besides, would you want to go home and cook after spending ten hours in the lab?"

"Well at least Booth is there to make sure you eat now." Angela said.

"Yes he is stubbornly persistent." She grumbled.

"I think we should go with the dress Angela has on." Kate said. "Because this one isn't doing it for me."

"Sounds good." Julia said. "I should have one in each of your sizes."

Kate and Serena headed back to the dressing room. 

"So sweetie, are you getting excited?" Angela said.

"The wedding is still a month and a half away, Ange." She said. 

"I know, but look at you, standing there in your wedding dress knowing that you are going to marry Booth in a month and a half. Booth!" Angela replied.

"Yeah." She said wistfully. "Hey Ange?" she said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome Bren." Angela said, giving her a hug.

The doorbell dinged and they heard a voice say "Mom?"

"Parker?" she said. "We are back here but is your dad with you?"

"No, Mom, Sam said he couldn't come. Only me and Dr. Jack could come." Parker said, coming into view, Hodgins following behind. They were both wearing black tuxedos with white dress shirts and two red coloured ties.

"Wow, Mom! You look like the beautifulest person in the whole world!" Parker said, running and giving her a hug.

She knelt down to catch him in her arms. "You look pretty handsome yourself." She said.

"Angela, wow." Hodgins said, staring at Angela.

"Thanks Jack." Angela replied, laughing at his dumbstruck expression.

"What's going on here?" Julia said, coming up with Kate and Serena in tow.

"Sam sent us over to match our ties to the dress." Hodgins said.

"Well don't you look adorable." Julia said to Parker, who was still hugging Brennan.

"Is mine the tie that matches Mom?" Parker said. It was then that they noticed that Hodgins and Parker were wearing to different shades of red tie.

"Hmmm, let me see." Julia said, looking between Hodgins and Parker. "Dr. Hodgins, could you stand next to Dr. Brennan please?"

Hodgins moved over next to her. "You look very beautiful, Dr. Brennan." He said.

"Thanks Jack." She replied.

"I think Parker's tie matches the best." Julia said.

"Yeah! I won!" Parker said excitedly.

"Wait, let me get my camera!" Angela said. "I want to take a picture of the two of you."

Parker lifted his hands and she picked him up and settled him on her hip, waiting for Angela to come back.

"Okay," Angela said, coming back with the camera. "You two smile!"

They smiled as Angela took several pictures of the two of them together.

"Okay, Parker." Hodgins said. 'We should get back and show Sam the tie. Are you ladies almost done here?"

"We are almost done this part." Angela said. "Then we have to find shoes, jewellery. Be prepared for the long haul, bug boy."

"Oh man." Hodgins exclaimed. "Well, we will be waiting at the tux shop for you ladies." He turned and headed out the door with Parker.

"This is definitely the dress." Angela said, looking at Kate and Serena.

"I totally agree." Serena replied.

"Me too." Kate said. "That was easy."

"Well you ladies better get undressed and headed off to your next task." Julia said. The girls headed back into the change room while Julia helped her with the dress.

"Thanks for all of your help Julia." She said. 

"Not a problem." Julia replied. "Now I don't think you need to be fitted anymore, but I would wait till a little bit closer, just to make sure."

"Can you keep it here?" she replied, stepping out of the dress. "If I take it home, Booth will try and look."

"Absolutely." Julia said. 

She got changed into her regular clothes and grabbed her purse, pulling out an envelope. "Julia?" she asked. " I wanted to give you this." She handed over the envelope.

Julia opened it and looked at her in surprise. "A wedding invitation?"

"Yes, well I know its not the custom but you have been so helpful and I would really like it if you would be there." She said. 

"I would love to, but are you sure?" Julia said. "Most people do not invite the dress store owners to their wedding. I don't want it to cost you."

"We are having a small wedding, only around fifty or sixty people." She said. "And cost doesn't matter."

"Then I would love too." Julia replied smiling.

The girls came out of the change room. 

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes we are." Angela replied. "We just have to pay for the dresses."

"You can pay when you come for your fitting." Julia said. "Have fun with the rest of your day."

"Thanks Julia." They replied and headed out the door and down to the tux shop where the boys were waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

"So.." Booth said, rubbing his hands together. "Where to next?"

"We have to go to the jewellers and then after that lunch I suppose." She replied.

"We all have to go to the jewellers?" he said, not relishing the idea.

"Well, they don't but you do." She said. "Wedding bands, remember?"

"Right, well let's go." He said, unlocking the car. She gave directions and after buckling Parker in, she got in the car.

"You know we could have taken more people in this car then just us." She noted.

"Yeah but I like when it's just us." He replied cheekily.

"Hmm, you wish." She said, smiling back.

"So are you having a good day so far?" he asked.

"I am." She replied. "It's nice to have everyone meet each other." He reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Yeah it is." He replied. "I like Serena. How in the world did you two become friends?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Nothing, Bones, it's just that you two are very different." He said.

"We met in college in our of our classes." She replied. "She came up and introduced herself and tried to drag me to a party."

"Sounds like Angela." He said laughing.

"Yes I am worried about the three of them." She said, recalling their behaviour at the dress store. "Do you know what stagette means? Because a female deer is called a doe, not a stagette."

He chuckled. "A stagette is another term for bachelorette party." He noticed the blank look on her face. "You know where the bride goes out and has one last party before they get married? The grooms' one is called a bachelor party?"

"What do you do at these?" she asked.

"Well, umm.." he stalled, looking back at Parker. This wasn't an appropriate conversation for him to hear. Fortunately Parker had fallen asleep in the back. "You go out and drink and hang out."

"That's all?" she said suspiciously.

"Well knowing my brother, he will probably take me to a strip joint." He said, wincing at what probably was coming next.

"So right before we are about to get married, you go out and look at naked women?" she asked with an edge to her voice.

"And naked men!" he replied. "I mean…naked men for you, naked women for me."

"And the point of this is?" she asked.

"I don't know Bones." He replied sighing.

"You want to do this?" she said huffily. "Because the objectification of women..."

"To be honest, the only woman I want to see naked for the rest of my life is you, okay?" He saw her face soften. "And I'm not too happy about you seeing naked men either."

"So why are we doing it then?" she asked as he pulled into the parking lot of the jewellers.

"I don't think we will be able to stop them." He replied.

"Well we need to set ground rules or something." She said. "Otherwise who knows what they will come up with."

He looked out the window as he parked the car. "Good they are not here yet." He said.

"Why does that…." She was cut off by his lips on hers. "Mmmmm." She moaned.

"We could forget all this." He murmured, peppering kisses along her jaw, down to her neck and back up again. "Go back home…"

"Wedding rings." She said, as he nibbled on her earlobe. "We need to get wedding rings."

"Rings, smings." He replied before kissing her full on the lips. Parker was still sound asleep in the back and the windows were fogging up.

"We should go." She said, pulling away from him. "The faster we do this…" she trailed off, shooting him a wicked smile.

He groaned and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Alright, let's go." He said.

She got Parker out of the car, and they headed into the jewellers. He was sound asleep in her arms.

"Dr. Brennan!" a portly man said, coming up to them.

"Hi Edward." She replied. "Sorry, I can't shake your hand."

"No, no worry at all." Edward said. "This must be your little boy."

"Yes this is Parker." She said. "And this is my partner, Seeley Booth."

"Nice to meet you." Edward said. "So you are here for the wedding bands right?"

"Yes." She replied. "And the necklaces we talked about for the bridesmaids. They should be here soon."

"And your necklace of course." Edward said. "Well come this way." They walked past the main room into a side room that had tables and chairs scattered throughout. "You can put him down on that bench, if you like." Edward stated.

She went over and gently eased Parker out of her arms and onto the bench.

"Have a seat." Edward said. They sat at a table in front of him. "Let's start with the wedding bands first so you don't have to stick around and look at necklaces." He said, nodding to Booth. He lifted out a tray of rings.

"Let me see your ring dear." Edward said. She moved her hand towards him and he took it and examined it. "Very nice." Edward stated. "Very you. Good choice Mr. Booth."

"Thank you" he replied.

"I think you should stick with silver for the wedding bands." Edward said. "Something simple and easy. For Mr. Booth here, you could go with this." Edward held out a thick silver band. "You could do the same, or go fancier."

"No simple is fine." She replied. She took the silver band out of Edwards' hand and slipped it on her finger. Booth did the same with his.

"They look good." She said, looking over at his ring.

"I agree." He replied. "I think we should go for this one."

"Are you just saying that because you want to get out of the jewellery store?" she teased.

"Caught me." He said, sheepishly. "Actually no, I think they suit us."

"Me too." She replied. "We will take them."

"Excellent." Edward said. "Engraving?"

"Ummm…" She hadn't thought about engraving.

"I think we should get the date." He said. "That way we will never forget our anniversary!"

"It would be pretty hard to forget." She said, smiling. The door chimed.

"That is probably the rest of your group." Edward said. "I will go get them."

"So?" she asked.

"I really like them." He replied.

"It's a good idea for the engraving." She said.

"Unless you had something else in mind?" he asked.

"No, not at all." She said, leaning over and placing a kiss on his lips.

"Could you two stop making out for at least one second of the day?" Jared said, as they all came into the room.

"Sorry." They said, breaking apart and laughing.

"So." Edward said. "This is what the engraving would look like." He held up a ring that had a date engraved in it.

"That looks good." She said.

"Excellent." Edward replied. "Well, Mr. Booth, your work here is done. That was painless, wasn't it?"

"Yeah thanks." He said.

"You are done already?" Zach asked.

"Yep." He replied. "Time for the boys to go hang out, while you girls do your girly thing."

"You boys can wait right here." She said. "There is no point in us splitting up right now, we will be meeting up for lunch soon anyways."

"Ughhh." Hodgins and Jared said simultaneously.

"Okay, next is necklaces." Edward said. "Let me go get the ones you picked out." He headed back into the main room.

"You picked out necklaces for us?" Angela asked.

"Is that okay?" she said, looking nervous.

"Absolutely." Angela replied. "But how did you know before we got the dress?"

"Well I didn't." she said. "I just picked out the necklace that most suited each of your personalities. They are all red or have red in them."

Edward came back into the room carrying four square velvet boxes. He looked at the post it on the top of the first one.

"Who is Serena?" he asked.

"That's me." Serena replied as he handed her the box. He proceeded to pass one to Angela and Kate as well.

"And this is for you my dear." Edward said. "Custom made. I only had the photo of the dress you gave me as well as your description of what you wanted, so hopefully this will suffice."

"I'm sure it will." She replied.

"Oh Bren." Angela said, looking at the contents of her box. "It's beautiful." She held out the box for the other two to see. It was a silver choker that was comprised of delicate chain link and had several small red stones hanging from it, each of them a different size and shape.

"I'm glad you like it." She replied smiling. She knew when she saw the necklace that it would be perfect for Angela.

Serena and Kate opened theirs as well, each of them admiring their individual and vastly different necklaces. The three of them put them on.

"So what do you think?" Angela asked, turning to the guys.

"Beautiful." Hodgins replied immediately.

"Very pretty." Booth said.

"What about yours Bren?" Angela asked.

She opened her box and smiled. The necklace was made up of numerous silver filaments and had a large red opal at the bottom. The opal had a small sliver of white running through it. It was perfect. She knew it would be costly, but as she was with her other necklaces, when she found one she liked, she bought it regardless of the cost. Her necklaces were her guilty pleasure.

"It's beautiful, Edward." She said.

"Thank you." He replied.

She lifted it out of the box and placed it around her neck, fiddling as she did up the clasp.

"Well?" she asked.

"That is gorgeous." Kate said. "I have never seen anything like it."

"It's very you, Tempe." Serena said.

"Thanks." She replied, turning to look at Booth.

"It's definitely you." He said smiling. "It looks fantastic on you."

"Perfect." She said, turning back to Edward. "I think we are done then."

"How much do we…" Serena started to say.

"Don't worry." She replied. "I am taking care of this. So the four necklaces and the two rings, right?" she said to Edward.

"Correct." Edward replied. "I will send you an invoice as usual. You can take the necklaces now, but obviously the rings still need to be engraved."

"Sounds good." She replied.

"Bren, we can't let you pay for all of us." Angela said.

"Why not?" She replied. "I want to. Besides my accountant told me to start spending some of my money."

"Whoa, hold up." Booth said. "Your accountant told you to spend your money but you won't let me get a bigger tv?"

"What's wrong with the one we've got?" she replied.

"Bones, Bones, Bones." He said, shaking his head. "We could always use a bigger tv."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laughter erupted once again, as Hodgins finished telling another story about the adventures at the Jeffersonian. They were at Wong Foo's, they had been there for several hours. Everyone had eaten, and were now drinking beers and swapping stories. She was surprised how well everyone got along. It was like they had all been friends forever.

"Listen…" Angela said. "At least I didn't light a man made of spam on fire."

"That's true." Hodgins said. "But none of us beat up a gang leader, unlike Dr. Brennan over here."

"You beat up a gang leader?" Serena asked.

"He was bothering me." She replied, knowing full well that wasn't an excuse.

"That's why she doesn't get a gun." He smirked as he pulled her closer. He looked over and saw that Parker was still sound asleep in one of the booths.

"Dessert?" Sid said, coming up to them.

"No, I am too full." Jared said. "That was so good."

"Told you." He replied. "Sid's amazing."

"Thanks. G-man." Sid said. "Bone Lady, what about you?"

"Sure." She replied. "I will share something with Angela."

"Sounds good sweetie." Angela said. The others ordered dessert and the conversation kept flowing.

He looked at his watch and realized that it was almost ten.

"We should go." He whispered into her ear. "It's ten and I don't think Parker will want to sleep in that booth all night."

She nodded in agreement. "Is that your only reason?" she whispered back smiling.

"Hmmm…we'll see." He grinned. To everyone else, he said. "We are going to get going. We have to put Parker to bed. Who is staying with us?"

"Actually, everyone can stay with us if you like." Hodgins said. "It might make it easier."

Booth grinned. This was better than he thought. "Sounds good, do you want to meet for breakfast then?"

"Sure." Angela replied. "Nine good?"

"Nine's perfect." He said standing up. "Sid, excellent meal as always."

"No problem, G-man." Sid replied. He went over and paid Sid for everyone's meal while she put Parker's coat on and bundled him up in her arms.

"See you later." He said, waving to everyone.

"Bye." They all chorused before breaking into laughter and starting the stories again.

When they got home, she carried Parker into his room and shut the door. She came out to find Booth leaning against the kitchen counter.

"So?" he said, lifting an eyebrow.

She pretended not to know what he wanted.

"So I think I will go to bed." She said, faking a yawn. "It was a long day."

"Right." He replied, coming towards her with a predatory look in his eyes. "Long day." He grabbed her waist and pulled her close, kissing her hard on the lips. They parted, panting. "Tired now?" he said, grinning.

She responded by kissing him fiercely. He lifted her up and she wound her legs around him and let him carry her to the bedroom.

"Mmm, so beautiful." He said, once they had been divested of all their clothing.

"Sexy." She mumbled as she kissed her way up his chest.

"Damn right." He replied, grinning as he reached for the bedside lamp and turned it off, plunging the room into darkness.

**A/N: So one of my original reviews for this story said 'You made Parker sleep all day.' It's true! LOL! Oh well, each chapter can't be perfect! I hope you like this story so far and thanks for the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So Parker is wide awake for this chapter, just so everyone knows! First of all, thank you so much for the reviews! Over 70 is insane! Second of all, promo time! (Skip this part if you want!) I have four Bones fics on the go right now: A Charismatic Evil, Coitus, Moments and This Relationship Ain't Big Enough for the Two of Us (under Wink Productions) so I would love for you to check those out. And if you want something different, try my original story, The Antique Desk, posted at fictionpress. The link is in my profile. Okay, enough with my yammering, on to the chapter!**

"Come out, come out." He said.

"I can't believe you are making me do this." She replied.

"It's the rules." He said.

"Yeah, it's the rules!" Parker shouted.

She took another glance in the mirror, shook her head, and went into the living room.

"You're a cat!" Parker shouted, jumping up and down. "Look Daddy, Mom's a cat! See her whiskers?"

"I see." He said, moving towards her and giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"What are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"A pirate." He replied indignantly. "Can't you tell?"

"Historically speaking, pirates didn't actually…" she started.

"No time for that Bones." He said cutting her off. "We have to go. Right, Parker?'

"Daaad…" Parker whined.

"Sorry." He replied. "Ready to go, Detective Parker?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Yep!" Parker said. "I need my pumpkin though." He ran down the hall to his room.

"We are taking the pumpkin?" she asked confusedly.

Booth laughed. "No, he means his pumpkin bucket. You know, for the candy?"

"Don't laugh at me." She pouted. "It's my first Halloween."

"I can't promise that." He replied grinning. He thought back to earlier in the day when they carved their pumpkin. Despite the fact that she dealt with skeletons and once put on a dead man's hand, Temperance refused to put her hands inside the pumpkin. She said it looked weird. So Parker and him scooped out all the pumpkin guts all the time laughing at the look of disgust on her face.

She was however, very adept at carving and they ended up with a very scary looking and professionally done pumpkin.

"Booth? Booth?" she said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" he asked.

"I said, are you ready to go?" she said, hands on her hips.

"Absolutely." He replied, flashing her his charm smile.

"Don't think that charm smile is going to work on me." She said, as they headed out the door to the car. "You made me eat that weird candy stuff, then you made me touch the insides of the pumpkin and now you are dragging me to a party where I will be dressed like a cat in front of all my co-workers."

"First of all Bones, it's candy corn." He replied, getting into the car as she finished putting Parker in his seat. "Second of all, you only touched only tiny part of the pumpkin guts and third of all, you look hot in that cat suit."

"You don't look too bad yourself." She said in a low voice. "But Parker looks the best." She said, raising the volume of her voice.

"Thanks Mom!" Parker replied. "Come on, Daddy let's go!"

He put the car into drive and they headed off to the Jeffersonian.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they walked in, the party was in full swing. There were kids running around everywhere in various costumes and most of the adults were dressed up too. There were stations everywhere with things for kids to do and people were passing out candy as well. She looked around and couldn't believe that she was here. She normally avoided Jeffersonian functions, but now here she was, dressed like a cat, ready to collect candy and do whatever else it was that you did on Halloween. 'Things do change.' She thought to herself. She looked over at Booth and Parker. 'Definitely in a good way though.'

"Angela!" Parker said, running towards the blue fairy standing off to the side.

"Hey Parker!" Angela replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm a detective!" Parker said.

"Wow, that's cool!" Angela replied. "Nice cat suit, Bren."

"Thanks." She replied. "I feel a little ridiculous."

"And Booth…" Angela started. She suddenly burst into laughter.

"What?" he asked.

"Yeah, what's so funny?" Hodgins said, coming up to them.

Booth and Hodgins looked at each other and simultaneously cried. "Oh, man!"

They were wearing the exact same costume.

"Daddy, you look like Dr. Jack!" Parker said, giggling.

"Nice costume, Hodgins." He said grinning.

"Dude you totally copied me!" Hodgins replied.

"Let's go have some fun, shall we?" Angela said. "What do you want to do first?"

"I don't know!" Parker said, hopping from one foot to the other.

"Hey Bub, let's start at one side of the room and work our way to the other." He said.

"K, Daddy." Parker said, running to the first station.

"He is going to be hyped up on sugar all night." She said. "We won't get him to sleep."

"No, Parker and I have a rule." He replied. "We sort out the treats and he only gets to have a couple. Although we are not actually trick or treating, but I can tell he will still get plenty of candy. You guys definitely go all out."

"I know man, it's crazy." Hodgins said, as they walked over to where Parker was.

"Daddy, look I can make a candy apple and they put my name on the stick and when it's hard at the end of the night I can take it home with me!" Parker said.

"You can all make one if you like." The woman said at the table.

"Yes!" Booth and Angela said at the same time. She laughed as they high fived each other. They each got a stick and wrote their names on it. Then they stuck it into the apple and dipped it into the pot of melted candy. She had to help Parker with his so that he wouldn't burn himself.

They moved their way through the various stations, watching Parker as he made Halloween crafts and collected candy for his pumpkin bucket. They decorated Halloween cookies, Angela's being the most artistic of course. And Hodgins, Angela and Parker stood back and laughed as Booth and Brennan got into a full blown bobbing for apples competition, which Booth ended up winning. Eventually Hodgins and Angela wandered off to check out the haunted house area. Parker was a little too young for that and not really interested. They stopped and watched as he made yet another Halloween craft.

"Your whiskers are gone." He said, reaching out to touch her cheek.

"They washed off when you cheated during that apple game." She replied.

"Hey, just because I am better at bobbing for apples then you are…" he said laughing.

"I made this for you Mom." Parker said coming up to her and holding out a sparkly ghost.

"Thanks Parker." She replied. "It's beautiful."

"Let's go get some more candy!" Parker said, running to the next station, his pumpkin bucket rattling. She followed behind Booth and looked down at the ghost again. Parker had meticulously decorated the outer edges in silver sparkle and around the eyes as well. He had stuck several different stickers on it as well. She was reminded of the Christmas decorations that her mom used to put on the tree every year. They were handmade by Russ and her when they were little, and no matter how ugly or how they mismatched, she always put them on the tree every year. She blinked back tears as she watched Parker laughing at a puppet show about skeletons. Holding the ghost in her hands, she knew that she would keep it and bring it out every year. A small reminder of her first Halloween with Booth and Parker.

"Hey, you okay?" he said, reaching out and touching her shoulder.

"What?" she replied. "Yeah, I'm fine. Did you see the ghost Parker made me?"

"Yeah, it's pretty good." He said.

"It's beautiful." She said fervently. "I'm starting to understand why people like holidays."

"I'm glad." He replied simply. He knew what she meant. He laced his fingers through hers and they headed off towards Parker.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter! **

"What ever made you think that I would leave your gorgeous naked body to go Christmas shopping with you?" he said, pulling her tighter. "Besides, I thought I would be the one to make you go Christmas shopping. How the tides have turned."

"First of all," she said, rolling over so she was on top of him. "I don't want to go Christmas shopping but we have to. Christmas is two and a half weeks away and I still have to write three chapters for my book, authenticate numerous skeletons, we have to taste the cake, I have a final fitting, we have to do that stag thing, help Parker with his lines for his Christmas play and that's all I can think of but I know there is more. So we should get the shopping out of the way." She leaned closer and kissed him softly on the lips.

He moved his hands slowly up her back as he nibbled on her earlobe. "Isn't the wedding a big enough present for everyone?" he whispered.

"Seeley, stop." She said in a tone that meant anything but.

"Hmmmm…" he murmured, kissing along her jawline, down to her neck and along her shoulder. "What?"

"Please…" she whimpered.

"Please what?" he asked. He flipped them over and kissed her hard on the lips. Her hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Please… don't…" was all she could get out as he continued his torturous ministrations.

She shut her eyes and felt pure unadulterated bliss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, it's crowded in here." He said, working his way through the mass of people.

"Well we could have been done by now if you had let me get out of bed this morning." She grumbled.

He grinned. "Sorry, couldn't help it." He said. "Besides you were definitely a willing participant. If you want we could..."

"We need to focus." She said, turning away from him in order to hide the blush creeping across her face. This morning had definitely been good. More than good, as usual. She could scarcely believe that at this time last year she wasn't with Seeley Booth. They hadn't kissed, hadn't made love. She hadn't become a mom or agreed to get married. It seemed surreal that all of that had happened in such a short time.

"Who have we got left?" she said.

"Well, Parker of course, his presents from us and from Santa." He said, noting the disgruntled look on her face. "We talked about the Santa thing already, right?"

"Yes." She replied. "I just don't want to be there when he finds out that we have lied to him and that Santa isn't.."

"Sshhh." He said, clapping a hand over her mouth. "We are in the mall, surrounded by lots of little kids, let's talk about this later, okay?"

"Fine." She nodded. "Who else?"

"All we have left from the squints is Jack and Cam, then we have my mom and dad, we've got Jared and Lindsay's already and I am sure you want to get something for Kate and Serena. Anyone else?"

She mentally ran through the list in her head. "I don't think so." She replied. "I don't know what to get Cam though."

"She will definitely be tough." He said. "Let's wander around for a bit and see what we see."

"Isn't it better to have a plan?" she asked. "Then we don't have to go into all the stores."

"Bones, Bones, Bones." He said, shaking his head. "That's not how Christmas shopping works. Now come on, let's go. If you are good, I will buy you a Cinnabon later." He said, waggling his eyebrows.

"Deal." She replied and they strode off together in search of the perfect presents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We are not going to get him everything on this list, are we?" she said, looking at the list of toys on Parker's letter to Santa.

"No." he replied. "The ones with the blue dot beside are ones we can get him. Rebecca's' getting the rest."

"That's a lot of toys for him." She said, frowning.

"Don't worry, it's only once a year." He said, snatching the list from her hands. "Besides he deserves it. He's a good boy."

"Yes, he is." She replied, smiling as she thought of Parker.

"Come on, action figures is over this way." He said.

They both lugged their bags over to the action figures, where Booth picked out several Star Wars action figures for Parker, while Brennan looked on in confusion.

"What?" he said, seeing the look on her face.

"That movie doesn't make any sense. First of all that Skyrunner guy.."

"Skywalker." He interrupted.

"Joins this cult where they move things around with his mind. And then that Obi person lets himself be killed and doesn't fight back. Not to mention that lightsword thing and how improbable it is that a machine could blow up a whole planet."

"It's a lightsaber." He said. "And its science fiction, meaning that it doesn't have to be practical. Clearly you need a second viewing. We need to watch the other five as well."

"There's more?" she asked, incredibly. "I'm surprised they made more. Did it make any money?"

"Bones, Star Wars has made a ton of money. It's one of the top grossing movies of all time." He said, shaking his head. "I feel like I have let you down."

"What are you talking about?" she said, looking confused.

"We have been together for almost a year and you still don't know Star Wars. " he said. "I have tried to improve your movie watching skills, but clearly we haven't worked hard enough. We must head to the video store tonight to continue our training!"

"Hey, I know stuff now!" she protested. "We watched all those X-Files episodes and we watched those pirate movies. Although I have to say the skeletons were not completely accurate. I know who Will Ferrell is and I know all the names of the fish in Finding Nemo."

"You only know the last one because Parker made us watch that movie like twenty times." He replied. "But yes you are improving. Besides I think it is cute when you don't know what I am talking about. It makes me feel better, since I have to listen to your bone blather all the time."

"It's not blather!" she said indignantly.

"I know, I am just teasing." He said as he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

"Kissing doesn't solve everything." She said.

"Mmm, I am finding it's working a lot on you." He replied smiling. " Now moving on, what is next?" he said.

"Are we really going to get him a bike?" she asked.

"Yes." He replied. "If you notice all of his other presents are relatively small. This is his big present."

"Is it from us or Santa?" she asked.

"Us definitely." He answered. "We need to save that until last."

"Okay." She said. "Let's go find the chemistry sets."

"Chemistry sets?" he asked.

"Yes. If you get to buy him action figures and these Bionicle things, then I get to buy him a chemistry set. And some new books." She said. "It's only fair."

"Fine." He grumbled as they headed over to the science section.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four and a half hours later, they were done shopping and heading home, both extremely exhausted.

"So what do we do now?" she asked as they drove away from the mall.

"Well we go home and drop off the presents then we can head to the movie store." He replied. "Listen, Rebecca has Parker for Christmas day this year and we get to have him on Boxing day. So it will be just the two of us for Christmas day. Is there anything you want to do?"

"Not particularly." She said. "But I don't really do this Christmas stuff."

"Well the gingerbread house and the tree and everything we will do with Parker beforehand." He said. "I will think of something we can do on Christmas day. We will be officially married for two days then."

"Weird." She commented.

"You think marrying me is weird?" he asked.

"No, just the idea of being married." She replied.

He laughed. "That's the same thing Bones."

"What I mean is that I never thought I would get married, that's all." She said.

"Thanks for doing it for me." He said, pulling into their parking space.

"It's nothing." She said shrugging her shoulders. "You did tell me to be nicer to you, remember?"

"That's true." He replied. "Now let's get this stuff upstairs so you can act on that."

She gave him a wicked smile and headed to the trunk to grab some of the bags. They put the presents inside the door and got back in the car and headed to the movie store. When they headed inside, the clerks at the desk smiled. They loved when the two of them came in, because they were so entertaining. It's not everyday that customers get into full blown arguments about the movies they were going to watch. They traded quips and barbs at lightning speed.

"So," he said, strolling down the aisle looking at the new releases. "What do you want?"

"I don't know." She replied. "How about this?" she said, holding up a movie.

"Hotel Rwanda?" he said grimacing. "Can we watch a movie for once that isn't about death?"

"I was in Rwanda." She said softly. "It was horrible."

"Exactly!" he said, moving down the line. "You don't need to see it again. How about Million Dollar Baby? It's about boxing."

"Did we not get enough of that on the case?" she said.

"That was last year." He replied. "Although I wouldn't mind doing it again. You looked hot in that Roxie dress. You still have that right?"

"Focus, Booth." She said as she read the back cover. "No I don't want to watch this."

"How about Wedding Crashers?" he said. "So funny."

"If you've seen it, then why would we get it?" she said, looking confused.

"Because it's fun to watch movies that you like more than once." He replied.

"But that is pointless, you know what is going to happen." She said.

"So. The movie is still funny." He said.

"That doesn't make sense." She said, moving towards him. She spotted a movie case with a picture of someone that she recognized. "How about this one?" she said, holding it up. "It has that guy from that movie you made me watch after Vegas. The fight one."

"Fight Club?" he said, coming over to her and looking at the case in her hands. "Brad Pitt is his name and Mr. and Mrs. Smith? Good choice. I actually haven't gotten around to seeing this yet."

"Let's get it." She said heading up to the cash. They got the movie and headed back home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I like this movie." She said, snuggling up to him.

"Yeah, me too." He replied. He looked over at her and smiled at her intense focus on the movie. Unlike previous girls that he had been with, she disliked romantic movies, preferring to watch drama or action movies. It was of the unique things about her that made him love her more all the time. He looked forward to spending the rest of his life discovering the many unique things that made up Temperance Brennan.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hooray! It's the Bachelorette Party chapter! This is my favourite. Pretty much every thing in this chapter comes from real-life bachelorette parties. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy!**

"This is ridiculous." She said, turning the coffee pot on.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He replied. He was leaning in the doorway, smirking at her.

"Coffee's coming." She said, hoisting herself up on the countertop.

"Hmmmm." He replied, moving closer to her. He nestled his body between her legs and started peppering kissed along her neck.

"Ridiculous." She repeated, trying to continue her train of thought. "I mean do we really need to see naked people tonight?"

"No." he murmured, kissing her jawline.

"Seeley, I…" she started. She was cut off by his lips on hers and then all thoughts about tonight's stag party flew out of her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe you are making me wear this." She said.

"Come on, you look hot." Angela replied. "Besides I'm not making you wear the veil am I? Now hurry up the girls are going to be here any second."

"Fine." She said. "Can you hook me up?"

Angela finished hooking up the strapless black leather corset that had the word bride emblazoned across the chest in red. She was also squeezed into a pair of sparkly jeans and Angela had put a garter on one of her legs.

Angela dragged her over to the mirror.

"Admit it." Angela said. "You look hot."

She looked in the mirror and a faint smile crossed her lips. She did look pretty good. It reminded her of when she had dressed up like Roxie in Vegas last year.

"Hello?" a voice said from the other room.

"We are in here." Angela shouted.

The bedroom door opened and Rebecca came in.

"Hey Angela." Rebecca said. "Tempe you look hot."

"See I told you so." Angela replied. "You look great Rebecca."

"Thanks." Rebecca said. "I don't often get to go out so I like to dress up."

They headed into the living room.

"I brought Jello shots." Rebecca said, cracking open one of several Tupperware containers.

"Yummy!" Angela replied, reaching for one. "You too, Bren. For everything we have, you have to have double."

"I don't think I will last the night if I do that." She said, reaching over and taking a jello shot.

"Get your tongue in there." Angela laughed. "Okay we need some music." She went over and pulled a cd out of her purse. "I made a bachelorette mix." She put it in the stereo and Get the Party Started came on.

There was another knock at the door and Angela went and opened it. "Hi Cam." She said, ushering her in.

"Hi ladies." Cam replied. She was carrying a present along with a liquor bag. "I brought some refreshments, but I see you have started already."

"Just jello shots." Angela said.

"Dr. Brennan." Cam said, raising her eyebrow. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks." She replied. "Angela made me wear it." She turned to Rebecca. "Rebecca this is Cam, my boss at the Jeffersonian. Cam this is Rebecca."

"Nice to meet you." Rebecca said.

"Nice to meet you as well." Cam replied. "We have something in common."

"Really?" Rebecca asked.

"We are both Seeley's exes." Cam said.

Rebecca laughed. "That is right, I forgot. We can warn Tempe about all his bad habits."

Cam chuckled. "Good idea."

"I have been living with him for a while." She said. "I do know his bad habits."

"Rebecca, who is watching Parker?" Angela asked.

"My parents." Rebecca replied. "Although when he heard it was a party, he was sad that he couldn't come."

"Not his kind of party!" Angela said laughing. "Let me break out the alcohol."

There was a knocking at the door. She went over and opened it.

"Tempe!" Serena said, launching her self at her. "You look smoking hot! Has Booth seen you like this?"

She blushed again. "No." she replied.

"Good because we wouldn't make it out of the house!" Serena said. "Let me just put this down." She said, gesturing to the container she was holding.

"What did you bring?" she asked.

"You will see." Serena said mischievously.

"Hello everyone!" Kate said, coming in the door. She was carrying several large bags.

"Hi Kate." Angela said, coming in from the kitchen with several bottles of alcohol in her hands.

"Kate, Serena." She said. "This is my boss, Cam and Parker's mother Rebecca." Everyone shook hands and soon fell into easy chatter.

"Okay, so here's the plan." Angela said. "Presents and cake, along with large quantities of alcohol and then we hit the clubs. Unfortunately no strippers. I promised Bren."

"Wait, presents?" she said.

"Yeah." Serena said. "We know you said you didn't want a bridal shower but we ignored you and brought you presents. Now suck back another jello shot, bride to be!"

She did, causing all of the girls to cheer. All of the sudden there was a small knock at the door and the door opened slightly.

"Can I come in?" Booth asked. "Sorry, I just forgot my wallet."

"Come on in Boothy!" Serena shouted.

He opened the door all of the way and stepped inside.

"Did you just call me Boothy?" he asked.

Everyone was killing themselves laughing.

"Listen, I'm just going to get my…hot damn, Temperance." He said, looking over at her.

"Angela made me wear it." She said, her cheeks starting to go red.

"Yeah." He replied, stunned. He just stood there and looked at her.

"Um, Booth weren't you getting your wallet?" she asked, smiling.

He shook his head. "Right, wallet." He said, heading into the bedroom.

Kate raised her eyebrow. "Well he likes that outfit."

The girls giggled again as Booth came out of the bedroom. "Okay, well have fun. See you girls later." He made his way to the door, not daring to go over and kiss her. If he did, he would end up ripping that outfit off of her, company or not. He waved goodbye and headed out the door, only to hear gales of laughter follow him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After opening numerous presents, all of which turned out to be dirty lingerie, Serena brought out the cake.

"Are your eyes shut?" she asked, coming in from the kitchen.

"Of course." She replied. She was feeling tipsy already and they hadn't even left the apartment.

"Open your eyes!" Serena said. "Ta da!"

She looked in front of her and saw a cake in the shape of a certain part of the male anatomy. She blushed.

"Blushing are we?" Angela said. The girls laughed.

Serena brought out the knife and some plates.

"So, Tempe, top or bottom?" Serena asked. This set everyone off once more and after much giggling, cake eating and alcohol consumption, they were ready for the club.

"Who's driving?" she asked, shoving her money and her keys into her pocket.

"None of us are." Angela replied. "Look outside."

She went to the window and saw a limo parked outside.

"Wow, Ange!" she said.

"Now we can get as drunk as we want." Angela replied.

"I think I am getting there already." Cam said, taking another jello shot.

"Everyone ready to go?" Serena asked.

"Wait!" Angela said. "The list!"

"List?" she questioned.

"Yes, it is a bachelorette party tradition." Angela replied, handing the list to her. "You have to do everything on the list."

"Oh I love this!" Rebecca said.

"Me too!" Kate replied. "It is always hilarious."

She scanned down the list. "Angela!" she shouted. "I can't do this!"

"Yes you can, sweetie." Angela replied. "Now let's go!"

They headed outside and got into the limo, Angela giving the driver instructions on where to go first. The limo was stocked with alcohol, so they all started drinking again.

"So what's on the list?" Rebecca asked.

"Umm… find a guy named Booth." She said. "Angela, how am I supposed to do that?"

Angela shrugged.

"Get a guy's underwear tag, do a blowjob shot off a guy's chest, get a guy to give you a lap dance..." She felt her cheeks get flushed.

"Woohoo!" Serena shouted. "This is going to be awesome! Come on ladies, time to toast!"

Everyone held out their drinks.

"To Tempe." Serena said. "For realizing that love was more than a biological imperative and for finding Booth, that hot, hunky FBI man of her dreams!"

"Hear, hear!" Angela said, laughing. They clinked their glasses.

"I still can't believe you are getting married to Booth." Angela said.

"Ange, for the past four months you have said that." She replied, taking a drink of her Smirnoff Ice.

"Yeahhhh." Angela said. "That's true."

"Angela are you drunk already?" Cam asked.

"Maybe." Angela replied. "Just a little."

They pulled up to the bar and the limo driver let them out.

"I will be here waiting for you ladies." He said to them. They waved and headed into the club.

As the evening progressed, everyone got to see a whole new side of Temperance. By the time they hit the second club, she had done half of the things on her list, including the lap dance. Right now she had her head stuck out of the window and was yelling at people on the street.

"Is your name Booth?" she shouted to a passerby.

The girls were cracking up with laughter. Both Angela and Cam had tears running down their faces they were laughing so hard. The limo stopped at a red light and Temperance continued her shouting.

"You sir, right there. No not you, the one in the red shirt. Yeah you." She shouted. "Is your name Booth?"

"Stop it, stop it." Angela said, shaking with laughter. "I can't breathe!"

Serena reached over and pulled Tempe in.

"I can't find anyone named Booth." She said drunkenly.

Serena started laughing. "You call him Booth and you are marrying him." She replied, equally as drunk.

"Not all the time." She said. "Wanna know a secret?" She leaned in to Serena and started to whisper. Unfortunately her whisper wasn't that much quieter than her normal voice.

"I call him Seeley when we, you know." She smiled drunkenly. "But don't tell anyone, it's a secret." She put her hands to her lips.

Serena nodded. "You got it sister."

"I'm not your sister." She replied. "Although anthropologically speaking we are all part of the same tribe, therefore.."

"No anthropologically!" Angela said, stumbling over the big word. "Not allowed."

"K." she said, grabbing her drink and taking another sip.

"I don't know how much more I can do." Kate said. She was sprawled out in her seat.

"We still have to meet the boys." Angela said.

"We are meeting the boys?" she asked. "My boy?"

"Yeah, in about an hour." Angela replied. "Just enough time to go dance some more."

The limo pulled up to the club and they all headed inside, immediately hitting the dance floor. After a while, she pulled Angela off the dance floor.

"I'm drunk." She said.

"Me too, sweetie." Angela replied, flinging her arm around her.

"Thanks, I'm having fun." She said.

"I'm glad." Angela said. "And so far we haven't found a body."

"Don't jinx it!" she laughed. She looked over to where the girls were dancing. "I'm glad Cam and Rebecca are getting along."

"Me too, sweetie." Angela said.

"You just said that." She replied.

"I did?" Angela said. "Let's get a drink."

"Wait, Ange." She said. "Thanks for being my best friend."

"Are we having a drunken girl moment?" Angela asked. "I love those."

"I think so." She replied, swaying slightly. "Can I go see my Booth now?"

"You got it baby!" Angela said, giving her a hug. They both swayed and almost tripped over each other getting back to the other girls.

They were back in the limo outside the club.

"Hold on." Angela said to the driver. "I'll tell you where we are going." She picked up her cellphone and dialled Jack.

"Baby?" she said. "Where are you guys? We are coming to meet you. K hold on." She turned to the driver. "The Rose and Crown on J street." She looked down and realized that she had accidentally hung up the phone. "Oops." She said.

"What's with you and bug man?" Cam said. "You're pretty cute."

"It's all good." Angela said. "Lots of sex."

The girls started laughing again.

"This has been fun." She said, trying to sound serious. "I didn't want to do it but it was good. Thanks girls."

"No problem." Rebecca said. "You gotta do it. It's tradition."

The limo pulled up in front of the bar and all of the girls piled out and waved goodbye to the limo driver. Cam opened the door and they all headed into the bar. At first she didn't see them, but then she spotted them at the back.

She ran towards him. "Your name is Booth!" she shouted as she leapt into his arms. He stumbled backwards, but maintained his footing.

"Yes it is." He replied grinning.

"Hey guys." She said, looking around.

"Andrew, Sam, Kal, this is my fiancée, Temperance Brennan. Temperance, this are my friends from the army." He said.

She slowly walked over to them and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you." She said, not noticing the look of amusement on their faces as they watched her sway back and forth.

"Girls?" she said, looking around. They were right behind her.

"I take it you girls had fun?" Jared asked, laughing.

"Hell yes!" Serena said. She turned to Booth. "Your girl is hot, I am telling you."

"That I know." He said, taking a swig of his beer.

"Can we go home now, Seeeeeeeeley." She said seductively.

All of the girls started laughing hysterically, leaving the guys to wonder what was going on. Angela fell to the floor she was laughing so hard and Jack could barely get her up to sit beside him in the booth.

"Sure baby." He replied, giving her a drunken smile.

"Did you do everything…list?" Angela said, having a hard time forming coherent sentences.

She pulled it out of her pocket and started muttering to herself.

"Lapdance, blow job, underwear tag, striptease…" she said, unaware of the looks on all of the guys faces.

"What did you make her do?" Booth asked Angela.

"Yep, I did it all." She shouted. "Except for find a guy named Booth. Well I did, but he's my Booth."

"Then you can go." Angela said.

"Go home and try on that dirty lingerie we bought you." Rebecca said grinning.

"Eat some cake." Cam added, chuckling.

"Yes ma'ams!" she replied, linking her arm through Booth's. "We will take a cab." She said. "You guys can have the limo."

They headed out of the bar, caught a cab and made it back to their apartment, by which time they were furiously groping each other. They managed to make it in the door and whereas Booth had half his clothes off, she still had on all of hers, due to the fact that neither of them could manage the hooks on the back of her top.

"Stupid hooks." He said, fumbling with them, while at the same time kissing her. He propelled her towards the bedroom and she tripped, causing them both to land on the ground with him on top of her. She started giggling.

"What's so funny?" he growled.

"Hooks….falling…..Booth…" she managed to get out. She couldn't stop giggling. After a few more minutes of struggle, he gave up and lay next to her on the floor, neither of them intending to move for the rest of the night.

"Still think it was ridiculous?" he asked, giving her a grin.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Glad everyone liked the bachelorette party! Here's the next chapter! **

She rolled over and opened her eyes, looking at her sleeping partner in amusement. Sprawled legs and arms were occupying about three quarters of the bed and she was relegated to a small corner. If this were a normal day, then she would lean over and give a kiss, however it wasn't, and her sleeping partner was not her fiancée, but rather her overenthusiastic best friend. Angela insisted on keeping the two apart, stating that it was tradition for the bride and groom not to see each other before the wedding.

'I'm getting married to Seeley Booth today.' She thought to herself. Despite her repeated statements that marriage didn't matter to her, her mouth curled into a smile when she thought about it. She pulled back the covers and slowly got out of bed, trying not to disturb Angela. Although she thought a freight train could come in the middle of her bedroom and Angela wouldn't wake up.

She placed her feet into her slippers and padded into the living room. 'What a difference from last year.' She thought, as she looked around. A huge Christmas tree stood in the corner, full of decorations and lights. She inhaled and shut her eyes, revelling in the fresh pine smell. There were lights strung up all around the windows and on one of the end tables, a gigantic gingerbread house sat. She laughed as she recalled how long it took to construct it, with both Booth and Parker prolonging the process. It was beautiful, the whole place was beautiful.

Suddenly she had someplace that she wanted to be, needed to be at in order to continue with her day. She headed back to the bedroom and silently got dressed. She grabbed her coat and keys, left a note for Angela, slipped on her winter boots and headed out the door. The snow was lightly falling, she hoped that it wouldn't snow harder as the day went by. 'That could cause problems.' She thought to herself.

She got into the car and started off towards her destination. She relaxed and gave a slight chuckle as she remembered yesterday when Booth had reluctantly handed over the keys to his car. He was staying at Jack's and had no need for the car, while she on the other hand definitely needed it. He groused about her adjusting the seats and such and told her not to touch the radio stations. Like she ever did. Three years of partnership and he still wouldn't let her drive to a crime scene. Although it used to annoy her, now it was so much apart of their routine that she rarely asked to drive. When she did, it was usually to antagonize him.

She yawned and thought about today. It was going to be a long day that was for sure. Currently right now, Booth's entire family along with several of his army friends were staying at Hodgins' place. Jack had said that it was a wedding present to them and they couldn't have been more grateful. Everyone wasn't going to fit into the apartment, that was for sure. She pulled up to Glenwood Cemetery and parked the car. She had only done this a couple of times before, usually dragged by Booth, but today she wanted to come. She couldn't explain why, she didn't even want to think about it. Her shoes crunched in the snow and she headed over to her mother's grave.

She stood awkwardly in front of it. She was never sure about how to behave, it was just a stone after all. Her mother wasn't there, not really. It was just her bones. Booth's words floated in her head. 'Just for once do what normal people do.' She stepped closer and cleared her throat.

"Hi Mom." She said quietly. "I just wanted to….I'm getting married today. It's Booth, you know, my partner. Everyone is going to be there, but…ughh, I can't do this." She wiped away a tear and started to walk away but turned back.

"You're not there. And I don't know if I am mad or sad or what, but I want you to be there." The tears were falling down her face now. "He is my family, I know that but it doesn't make it hurt less. I just….I just want you know that I am fine now. He is making me fine again."

She moved closer and leaned down, touching the snow covered headstone with her hand.

"I think you would like him." She said. "He is arrogant and stubborn and we argue like crazy and he is kind and loving and makes me laugh. He makes me feel whole, and at first that scared me because I thought that it meant that I didn't love you any more. Like I needed a void to be in my heart forever."

"I have so many questions I know I will never get the answers to. But I just wanted to come and tell you that I am happy. He makes me happy." She paused and wiped away the tears on her face. "Anyway, you are dead so this doesn't make sense. I don't know what I am doing here." She brushed the snow off the headstone and stood up.

"Hey." A voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw Booth.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, noticing that he had a poinsettia plant in his hands.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replied, moving closer.

"I was just…" she started.

"It's okay, Bones." He said. "Me too. Well I actually just realized that I never got permission to marry you so I thought I would ask her."

"You expect an answer?" she replied sceptically.

"Just go with me Bones." He replied, stepping next to her.

"So?" she said, gesturing towards the grave.

"Go wait over there." He said. "It's a private conversation."

She huffed and glared at him and walked over to the nearest tree. She watched as he started talking to the headstone. She couldn't make out the words but his expression was one of both joy and sadness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anyway, that's why I want to marry your daughter." He said. "She doesn't realize it, but she makes me whole too and I thank God every day for her. I know you can't be here to watch out for her, but I promise to protect her for the rest of my life. I won't let anything happen to her." He glanced back to see his partner leaning against the tree, arms crossed in front of her chest. "I should go, but thanks for bringing her to me." He stood up and headed over to his partner.

"So I thought Angela had you under lock and key?" he asked.

She sighed as she linked her arm through his. "I don't understand the point of this rule. Why can't we see each other? It doesn't make a difference."

"I know." He replied. "I mean, I understand not seeing you in your dress until the ceremony, but I think now is perfectly acceptable."

"Does that mean you are going to take me out to breakfast?" she asked.

"What about Angela?" he said.

"I left her a note." She replied.

"Breakfast it is." He said, dropping a quick kiss on her lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! And guess what? It's the second-last one! So sad. Thank you so much though for all of your reviews!**

She let herself back into the apartment and found her face to face with a group of anxious women.

"Temperance Brennan, where the hell have you been?" Angela said, coming to the forefront of the group.

"I just went out for a bit." She replied. "Didn't you get my note?"

"Yes, but I freaked out. I thought you were getting cold feet." Angela said.

"I said I was coming back Ange, and my feet didn't get cold. I am wearing fuzzy socks." She said.

"She means she thought you were changing your mind about getting married." Kate said laughing.

"Why would I do that?" she said.

"I don't know, some people do." Angela said. "You scared me, that's all. Now hurry up and get some breakfast, we have to go get our hair done."

"I already had breakfast." She replied absently, walking into the kitchen where she spotted her soon to be mother in law. "Hi Stella."

"Hi." Stella replied. "Are you excited for today?"

"Sure." She said smiling. Her relationship with Stella had improved but she knew that they would never see eye to eye completely.

"Tempe, do you want a bagel?" Serena said, coming into the kitchen.

"No it's okay, I already ate." She replied.

"YOU SAW BOOTH!" Angela shouted as she charged into the kitchen.

"What?" she said, trying to look innocent.

"Don't play dumb with me, Temperance Brennan." Angela said, pointing her finger at her. "You saw Booth this morning."

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Because when ever you two are apart for longer then like five hours, you get weird, but when he comes back you twinkle." Angela said, looking satisfied.

"Twinkle?" she said confusingly.

"Yes, you get all twinkly. Remember when he was undercover for five weeks? He came back and you twinkled for days." Angela replied.

"Ange, I don't know what that means." She said.

"I am having a hard time following it as well." Serena said, laughing.

"The point is, that you saw Booth this morning." Angela exclaimed.

"It was an accident, I went for a walk and there he was." She replied, not wanting to disclose where she really was. "He took me to breakfast."

Angela's eyes narrowed. "That's all?"

"What? Angela, of course that is all." She said.

"You weren't supposed to do that but I will let it go." Angela said. "You are the bride today."

"Does that mean I get what I want?" she asked.

"Yes." Angela replied.

"Good. Then Ange, I limit you to five squeals today and no more." She said, smiling.

"Fine." Angela said.

"Limo's here." Kate said, looking out the window.

There was a knock on the door. Serena walked over and opened it only to be greeted by Rebecca and Parker.

"Hey Rebecca." She said as she came into the living room.

"Hey Tempe." Rebecca replied. "Sorry about this, but Parker said he had something to give you and insisted that he had to be given this morning."

"Hey Rebecca." Angela said, coming into the room with Stella and Serena. "I thought you were meeting us at the hair salon."

"Mommy, can I give Mom her present now." Parker interrupted.

Rebecca laughed. "Sure honey."

Parker ran over and leapt into her arms. "Mom, I brought you a present." He said, excitedly.

"Thank you, Parker." She replied, giving him a hug. She sat down on the couch with him still in her arms.

"I have to tell you secret." He said solemnly.

"Okay." She replied, trying not to laugh at how serious he looked.

He leaned up and whispered into her ear. "It's from Daddy."

"Okay, thanks." She whispered back. She looked down at the small box. She flipped over the tag and read in Booth's scrawl: 'Something you always wanted.' She pulled the ribbon off the box and opened it, finding a folded piece of paper inside.

"What is it?" Angela asked. "Is it jewellery?"

She unfolded the piece of paper and started to laugh. "It's a gun permit." She said. "He got me a gun permit."

"Really?" Angela said.

"A gun permit?" Kate asked. "That's not the typical wedding day gift. It's nice I mean..."

"Don't worry, it's a long story." She said, fingering the piece of paper reverently. "Thanks for bringing it Parker."

"You got it Mom." Parker said, giving her another hug. "I'm going to see Daddy now."

"Yes we should go." Rebecca said. "See you at the salon?"

"Yes." She replied. "Thanks Rebecca."

After Rebecca and Parker had left, the girls got their coats and headed out to the limo for the salon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been fortuitous that she had remembered to put her forensic anthropology journal in her bag before they went to the salon. It kept her well occupied while the hairdresser fiddled with parts of her hair. It had felt like she had been there forever. She had already had her makeup done, as had everyone else. She smiled briefly at Stella who was sitting next to her. She had quickly grown tired of watching everyone else and had pulled out the journal. She was soon immersed in an article about the discovery of bones that had more than two tibias.

"Tempe? Tempe?" Serena asked.

"Sorry what?" she said, lifting her head out of the journal.

"I just wanted to show you my hair. What do you think?" Serena said, giving a twirl.

She smiled. "Very nice Serena."

"Are you reading the tibia article?" Serena asked. "Isn't that interesting? I feel that they are just identifying it wrong though. It could be a fracture."

"A fracture that deep?" she replied. "Hard to tell. I would like to examine the remains though."

"You should call them up and see if you can get a crack at them." Serena said.

"Really, Serena." She protested.

"You are kidding me right, Tempe?" Serena said. "They would fall all over themselves to have you examine the remains. You are Temperance Brennan after all."

"Serena, that's ridiculous." She replied, shifting in her chair. The stylist shot her a warning look.

"So are you excited for today?" Serena asked.

"Everyone is asking me that." She replied. "I am happy, that is what I am."

"Because you are getting married or because he gave you a gun permit?" Serena chuckled.

She smiled. "Probably the gun permit." She said.

"All done." The stylist said. She looked at the mirror and grinned. Her hair was curly, but not much more than usual. Half of it was pulled back and attached with an ornate red clip that matched her necklace. She looked good.

"Thank you." She replied, getting up out of the chair. Rebecca and Angela were the last ones getting their hair done. "You look great." She said walking over to Stella and Kate.

"Thanks." Kate said. "Got to look good if I am going to, in my mother's words, 'snag a man.'

Serena laughed. "Don't worry, you and me together."

They waited for Rebecca and Angela and then headed back in the limo to the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally the time came for everyone to get dressed. She excused herself and headed into the bedroom, only to Angela follow her.

"Do you need help?" Angela asked.

She was about to say no, when she changed her mind.

"Sure, Ange. That would be nice." She said. She was rewarded by a big smile that lit up Angela's face.

Angela helped her into her dress and zipped her up.

"You look great Bren." She said, smiling.

"Thanks Ange." She replied softly.

"Now do you have something old, new, borrowed and blue?" Angela asked.

"Angela!" she said, turning and zipping up Angela's dress.

"What, sweetie, it's tradition!" Angela said. "Not that you two are doing anything traditionally."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"No rehearsal dinner, you saw each other this morning, no engagement party, no bridal shower, you are wearing red, the list goes on." Angela said. "But I think it fits the two of you."

"Yeah, me too." She replied. "Now what's this old thing?"

"You are supposed to have something old, new, borrowed and blue." Angela replied.

She thought for a minute. "My shoes are old, my dress is new, I don't have anything borrowed but my underwear is blue. Does that count?"

"That's perfect." Angela said, laughing as she gave her a hug. "I am so happy for you."

"Thanks Ange." She replied. "Thanks for everything."

"Don't make me cry, it will wreck my makeup." Angela said, grabbing the cloak. They headed out to the living room where everyone was waiting.

"Oh Tempe." Serena said, softly. "You look beautiful."

Stella came towards her. "You look radiant, dear." She said, giving her a hug. "I'm so glad you are marrying my son." Stella whispered into her ear.

She pulled back and smiled at Stella. "Thank you." She said.

"We should go to the church." Kate said. "The photographer will be there already and so will our flowers."

Angela helped her with her cloak and they headed off to the church. When she stepped out of the limo, she couldn't help but smile at the soft snow that was falling. It reminded her of the day, exactly one year ago when she had followed her impulses and kissed him. Rebecca and Stella found their seats in the church, while she, Angela, Kate, Serena and Parker had some photos taken out in the snow. Julia was definitely right in suggesting the cloak. Not only did it make her look good, but she was warm as well.

Finally it was time. The doors opened and she peeked around the corner and watched Parker make his way down the aisle, followed by Serena, Kate and then finally Angela. Then it was her turn. She nervously clutched her flowers. The music started up again and she stepped in front of the doors. At first she was overwhelmed by the people looking at her, but then she saw him at the front, grinning from ear to ear and everything fell away as she walked towards him.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Oh no! The end!! So sad! Thank you to everyone who's been reading right from the beginning of this six story bonanza! I appreciate and love every single review. However, there is a little follow up to this story that's already been posted. It's called Their Life so go and check it out. I'm also currently writing A Charismatic Evil, Coitus, Moments and co-authoring This Relationship Ain't Big Enough with I hart Booth. Oh! And I wrote Playdate with AnaG. Phew!**

**Well I hope you like this chapter!**

Her cheeks hurt. Although it was no wonder, she had been smiling for pictures for the last hour. But as she looked over at her new husband, she couldn't help smiling again. Her mind drifted to earlier that day.

_'I, Temperance Brennan, take you Seeley Christopher Booth...'_

"What?" he said, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What do you mean what?" she said. "I just smiled at you."

"Yeah well you looked like you wanted something." He said laughing.

"Food would be nice." She replied.

"Tell me about it." He replied. "Those pictures took too long."

They were sitting at their table in the small hall they had rented. Angela and Kate had decorated and the whole ceiling was covered with white twinkling Christmas lights. There was a large Christmas tree and everyone had put the wedding presents underneath it.

Although the bridesmaids and groomsmen were sitting with them, there was no head table. She didn't like the idea of people staring at her while she ate. Finally Sid and the servers start started bringing out their food.

"Thanks Sid." She said, looking down at her food. "This is exactly what I wanted."

"Sid makes me want to move to DC." Jared said, his mouth full of noodles.

"No way!" he replied. "Only one Booth family member in DC. It's the rules."

All of the sudden, there was glasses clinking.

He turned to her and smiled.

"What?" she asked, looking confused.

"You are supposed to kiss, sweetie." Angela piped up.

"Why?" she stated bluntly.

"Because that's what the bride and groom does when you clink glasses at a wedding." He replied, inching closer to her.

"With everyone watching?" she asked.

"Yes." He said firmly.

"Well I don't think…" she was cut off by his lips on hers and a loud cheering throughout the room. Remembering that he was in a room with fifty other people, he pulled apart fairly quickly.

"Hmmm.." she said smiling. "I guess I can handle that tradition."

They laughed and talked their way through dinner and then it was time for speeches.

Jared was up first and made his way to the small podium that had been placed near the table.

"What can I say about Seeley?" Jared said. "He is my older brother. For as long as I can remember, Seeley has been protecting people, looking out for them. He used to stop bullies from picking on me and taught me how to swim and how throw a football the farthest. Then he became a Ranger. He protected comrades and protected the country. Seeley then found out that he was going to be a father. We all know and have seen the lengths that Seeley will go to protect Parker. He is a fantastic dad and I look to him once again for tips.

Seeley called mom and dad up one day and said that he got a job working for the FBI. He worked his way up to Special Agent status and then something happened. He got paired with Temperance Brennan at the Jeffersonian."

"Sorry, I mean, Dr. Temperance Brennan." He said.

She smiled at Jared as he continued.

"I remember him coming home for Thanksgiving dinner. He came in the door and he was irritated as hell." Jared said smiling. "All he said was, Bones is driving me crazy! It took us an hour and a half to realize that Bones was a person! I remember his phone ringing in the middle of dinner, and he left the table to answer it and immediately started arguing with the person on the phone. It was Tempe. From the outside it looked like they didn't like each other at all, but it's just their way. They make each other laugh, they push each other, they are perfect together. So I want to welcome Tempe to our family and raise my glass and say congratulations to Seeley and Tempe."

Every raised their glass and shouted congratulations as Jared stepped down from the podium and Angela took his place.

"Well," she said. "It's my turn. First of all, I have to say, you do not know how torturous it was watching these two flirt and dance around each other for two years! My patience was almost running out when they finally got together. "

"I've known Brennan for about five years. She is my best friend and I wanted to share with you a bit about who she is."

"She is a forensic anthropologist. She sees the world in a different way. She can determine age, gender etc from a skeleton but she can also determine how they lived, how they died. Her constant search for the truth is unwavering, even when she is up against tremendous odds."

"She is an author. Brennan's writing reflects parts of herself she usually doesn't show. She has a gift of showing the humanity in the work we do. Sometimes it's difficult for people to understand that what we have chosen to do with our life is this, sometimes disgusting but always rewarding job. She shows people that it is okay."

"She is a friend. Brennan is my best friend and has been there for me countless times. She may not know the latest movie or the new Hollywood gossip, but she knows how to be a friend. I speak for Jack, Zach and myself, when I say that our friendship is why our team works."

"She is a mom. And even though sometimes she doesn't think it, she is a great one. You can tell when they are together, that she loves Parker very much. Of course it annoys Booth to no end when she tries to turn him into a squint!"

"And now she is a wife. If any of you have ever seen Booth and Brennan work together, then you have no doubt that they will stay together forever. They bicker and argue and push each others boundaries and always solve the case. They have the utmost respect and trust for each other. It makes a good partnership and a good marriage. It's their differences that make them work. So I wanted to welcome Booth into our family and I wish you both the best happiness."

Angela held out her glass and brushed a tear away from her cheek as everyone congratulated them. As Angela made her way back to her seat, she intercepted her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Angela." She said, brushing the tears away.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Angela replied.

There were a few more speeches and then dessert.

They made their way to the dance floor along with a very enthusiastic Parker. After a few songs, she was about to sit down when a familiar song came on. She looked at Booth and they both started laughing.

'Well, I'm Hot Blooded…check it and see, I've got a fever of a hundred and three….'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…" he said quietly in her ear as they danced. "How long do we have to stay?"

"Booth!" she protested. "This is our wedding." She thought about it for a moment. "I actually don't know. Maybe we should ask someone, Angela perhaps."

"Maybe we should just sneak out of here." He replied, smirking.

"That would be rude." She said.

"I can't help it." He said, nibbling on her ear. "I am dying to see the wedding lingerie."

"Hmmmm…" she replied. "Well I guess we could.."

"Have I told you I love you?" he asked.

"Not in the last fifteen minutes." She said, laughing.

"Let's get out of here so I can show you how much I love you." He replied, giving her a wicked grin.

"We should find Angela." She said. "By the way, this was fun."

"Thanks for doing it for me." He replied seriously.

"Doing it for us." She corrected.

"By the way, I don't know if this Christmas wedding thing was a good idea." He said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because at some point tomorrow I am going to have to get out of bed and leave your naked gorgeous body to finish wrapping presents." He said, groaning.

"It's your fault you didn't do them last week." She said. "I did mine."

"Yeah...well…" he replied. He waved over Angela.

"Angela, I think we are going to get out of here." She said.

"I thought you would be gone hours ago!" Angela replied.

"Well, we didn't know the rules." She said. "Anyway, thanks Ange. For everything." She pulled Angela into a hug.

"No problem, Bren." Angela replied. "I am glad you are happy."

"Hey, what's going on here?" Hodgins said, coming up to them.

"Booth and Bren were just leaving." Angela said. "So we are seeing you tomorrow night right?"

"Absolutely." Booth said. "Mass on Christmas eve, and then Christmas day celebrations. Thanks Jack, by the way, for everything. Putting up my parents and inviting everyone for Christmas."

"No problem." Hodgins said. "We are family right?"

"Right." He replied.

"Good. Do me one favour?" Hodgins asked.

"Sure." He replied.

"Don't ever call me Jack again. It creeped me out." Hodgins said.

Booth laughed. "You've got it. Okay, we are going to go say goodbye to my parents and to Parker and then we are off."

They headed over to where Stella and James were talking with Laura and Cullen.

"Hello you two." Laura said.

"Hi." She replied.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Well, we are going to head out of here, so we just wanted to say goodbye." He said.

"Congratulations Seeley." Stella said, giving him a hug.

"Thanks mom." He replied.

"Welcome to the family." Stella said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks." She whispered. She turned to James and gave him a hug as well.

"I am looking forward to our chess game on Christmas day." James said.

"You are on!" she replied.

"Congratulations Booth, Dr. Brennan." Cullen said.

"Thank you sir." He replied.

"I will try not to call you with a case." Cullen said jokingly.

"Don't worry, I am sure Temperance has latex gloves hidden in her wedding dress somewhere." He said chuckling.

"I do not!" she protested. "They wouldn't fit." She mumbled.

It was another forty five minutes by the time they were done their goodbyes, but they finally got out and were headed home. They refused to take the limo, instead heading over to the SUV.

"Can I drive?" she asked, holding up her wedding dress so that it didn't get dirty.

"No. You are wearing that huge wedding dress and cloak." He replied. "Besides you know that I am always going to drive right?"

She just laughed as she got into the passenger side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She watched him as he slept, tufts of hair sticking up everywhere, one hand behind his head, the other stretched out towards her. It was the middle of the night, technically the day after they had been married, although it had really only been nine hours. Her wedding dress was in the living room, he had practically torn it off of her. His tux wasn't in great condition either. She never believed that she would be here, with him. She thought about everything that had happened in the last year….

_'No! Listen to me. It's I love you.. I'm in love with you.'_

_'I won't leave you alone. I won't leave you.'_

_'I just want to be with you. Like a family.'_

_'This is forever…..right?'_

_'Parker…he asked if I could be his second mommy.'_

_'I, Seeley Christopher Booth take you Dr. Temperance Brennan…'_

She smiled.

She was home.


End file.
